Right place,right time
by Makira-chan
Summary: A supposed T/P fic.It might,or might not be....Especially when a very unsuspecting visitor shows up and everyones world is turned upside down .Starts off the day Goku is absorbed into the Dragonballs power....*CHAPTER'S 10+11 ARE HEEEEEERE!!*
1. Fallout

Right place,right time  
  
Disclaimer:now think…….would I be writing this fanfic if I owned DBZ?Hell no!All the credit goes to Akira Toriyama and Toei animation….. (sorry FUNi)  
  
Alrighty then-wowsa-my fist fanfic!Coolio *claps and jumps into the air*Anyways…read on!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks looked down at he young woman burying her face into his shoulder.It seemed so wrong,she had never cried.Son Pan does not cry.or at least that was what he had thought.But today wasn't just any normal day,today,Son Goku had left this earth.  
  
For good.  
  
Yes,everyone had to admit that Son Goku was a very unpredictible guy-how many times had he died only to be bought back to life?Many.But when he fused with the Dragonballs….everyone knew it was over.  
  
It had been just a little over three hours ago…and little Pan-chan hadn't stopped crying since.Even Trunks himself-the ever-confident,intelligent Prince of the saiya-jin race had shed a few tears.it had been a major blow to everyone.Even Vegeta was taking it badly-sure he hadn't been crying-but almost as soon as Goku dissappeared,Vegeta took off-probably to train.Everyone knew that was what Vegeta did.It was what he always had done.  
  
Now,everyone was inside the Brief's mansion,mourning the loss of the naïve warrior.Gohan and Videl,Pan's parents,were trying to console a sobbing Chi- Chi,as was her father-the Ox-King.They were forcing their own hurt away because of Chi-Chi's need.Goten was lying along one of the couches-no longer able to cry-was staring up at the ceiling.Bulma was being held by her daughter,Bra,like their roles were reversed.Bulma and Goku had been friends from the start-when this whole thing about the magical Dragonballs came around-and she was taking it rather harshly.Krillin and Yamcha were taking it badly as well.The three of them had trained together-and for a long time-they were as close as brothers.Eighteen and her daughter Marron were sitting alongside a (for once) reserved Master Roshi.  
  
Piccolo was standing in the shadows,respecting his old enemy-turned-ally- turned-friend in his own way.Even the old-fool Hercule was there.Everybody who had known Goku at one time or another had gathered.  
  
And there was Trunks,holding a sobbing Pan in his arms,like she was the little girl he used to babysit.  
  
He was surprised when she ran to him instead of her parents or uncle….but then again,they had formed such a close relationship over the past year that they were as close as family.  
  
Maybe even more than that.  
  
Trunks began to rock slowly,trying to comfort the girl on his lap.She sunk her head into his chest and a loud sob escaped her lip's.And for once she didn't seem to care.  
  
"Panny-chan"he said softly,hugging her tighter.There was nothing else he could say….  
  
"It's not fair Trunks…"she whispered into his chest "How could he just leave us like that?He said he'd never leave us…..."  
  
"He had to Pan….maybe Goku has realised something none of us could ever grasp…." Wow,he never thought he'd say those words.Suddenly,Pan sat up-a fire in her eyes.  
  
"And what's that?"she growled "That by leaving everyone who has ever cared about you and going away to some unknown place is going to solve everybody's problem's!?"She jumped off his lap and ran out of the house.  
  
"Pan…."Trunks said weakly.He ran out after her.She had obviously taken into the air,her ki trail was still visible.Trunks took off into the skies himself.In no time,he had caught up with her.he wrapped his arm's around her and held her in midair.  
  
"Trunks,let go."she ordered.He shook his head.  
  
"No.I'm not gonna let go of you until I'm sure that your not going to take off again.Panny-do you think the rest of us aren't hurting?Everybody in that damned house is mourning,but we can't all get angry at him like that.You have to remember that what your Grandpa done wasn't selfish.He was saving us,the rest of the world….hell-probably even the universe by what he's done."  
  
Pan let her body relax so she was just hanging in Trunks' arm's.  
  
"That doesn't stop it hurting"she said softly. "I loved him so much,Trunks,he understood me…."  
  
"I understand you Pan"Trunks said firmly.A small smile crept across her lip's,even though the hot tears were still rolling down her face.  
  
"Yeah,but you're the boring one"she said.Trunks stiffined.  
  
"I resent that.But if I'm boring,that makes you a bratty little snot-nosed kid."Pan turned and snuggled into Trunks arm's again.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."she murmured.Trunks smiled at his young friend.  
  
"That you're really a beautiful young woman who will one day give Paresu and Bra a run for their money?"he said.Pan snorted.  
  
"Yeah.Right.I'm never gonna end up like them.Bra's my best friend and all,but I'm not exactly model-type material like her."  
  
"Maybe not yet….."Trunks said "But one day,Pan,your gonna have guys swarming over you.And I'll be there alongside your Dad beating all of them off you with sticks" Pan chuckled a little.  
  
"What are you trying to say Trunks?"she teased.  
  
"Oh nothing,just that I'm madly in love with you"he answered.Pan let out another sob.  
  
"I love you,too Trunks"she said,leaning up to look him in the eyes.She slowly pulled herself up and planted a kiss on his lips.Trunks let out a surprised yell and let go of her.Pan plummeted to the ground,but managed to stop herself inches from the earth. "Trunks?"she whispered.  
  
Trunks was looking down at her with wide eyes,his face flushed and confused.Pan felt her heart fall.  
  
"You weren't serious?"she said softly.Trunks Saiya-jin ears picked up every word.But his face was frozen.She shook her head and took off again.Two losses in one day was too much.  
  
Trunks just floated in the air,completely stunned.Had she just admitted that she loved him?He was twice her age,there was no way she could've been serious……was there?She seemed serious enough….  
  
Trunks felt his heart lurch in his chest.What had he done?Had he just ruined one of his closest friendships?He shook his head gently,before turning back and heading towards his home.  
  
Within a few minutes,he walked in through the front door and up the stairs.  
  
"Where's Pan?"Gohan asked softly,realising his daughter must've been really upset to runaway from Trunks.Trunks stopped and turned to the people in the living room.  
  
"She's ah…..she's gone home,I-I think Gohan.If anyone wants me I'll be in my room"  
  
So,what did y'all think?I hjope it wasn't too mushy/crappy/dumb…..tell me what you think-but juuust go easy on me,kay?This is my first ever fanfic and I don't really know how to work this thing u.u 


	2. Reunion

Right place,right time.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh*I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters stuff …yeah yeah yeah-I think you get it.Yes, they still belong to Akira,TOEI and so on…..  
  
Yayo!I just love writin' dem stories.Uh,Slansak is just a place I made up,so don't go looking for it on a map or anything…..k? ^.^'  
  
"………" =speech  
  
*……...*=thought  
  
  
  
~~*2:Reunion *~~  
  
A now 32 year old Trunks tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently,he was going to be free for a whole 24 hours in only ten minutes.  
  
Such a pity the last ten minutes until his freedom was being spent in a boardmeeting.  
  
He sighed heavily.Bulma turned around from her flowchart at the head of the table.She glared at her son.  
  
"Yes Trunks,is there anything you wish to say?"she asked sweetly.All the middle-aged men sitting along the table turned to him.  
  
"No Mo-Chairwoman Bulma"he said tiredly.  
  
"Good"she answered,then turned back to her chart. "Now,as you'll all note,Capsule Corporation has suffered several financial pitfalls since last June….."His mother's voice just seemed to drone on and on.And Trunks had figured out long ago the best way to stay sane around his mother was to simply nod and agree with everything.That way,he didn't actually have to listen to her.Apparently-Vegeta knew that technique as well.  
  
He almost jumped for joy as his mother announced the meeting was over.When he was within freedom's grasp,his mother curled her deadly fingers around him and pulled him back down to hell.  
  
"Trunks,honey,stay here a minute,you can come home with me."she said.Trunks winced.  
  
"Mother,please.I was going to go out on the town with Goten tonight….please just let me go and have fun.Just one night without paperwork,mom!PLEASE!?"he pleaded.Bulma chuckled at her son,his glasses sliding down his nose.  
  
"No,Trunks.You are coming home with me for another reason.Don't tell me you've forgotten what the date is already?"Trunks looked up at a calendar slapped up against the wall.  
  
"May twenty-second….and?"he asked,slightly confused.Bulma rolled her eyes.Sure,her son was intelligent-but he had the memory space of Goku.  
  
"Honey,Pan's coming back."she said softly.Trunks eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Holy crap."he said flatly. "May twenty-second,how the hell could I have forgotten!?Videl must have drilled that date into the back of my mind a million times in the past month!I….I don't believe,she's gonna be back for good."  
  
Bulma couldn't be sure whether her son was happy or slightly disappointed.Her eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
"I don't know what happened between you two four years ago Trunks.But I think you should fix it."  
  
Trunks nodded slowly.She had been back about six times in the past four years,and he had only seen her once.And even then he hadn't spoken to her.They both always made up excuses to be busy or just plain avoided each other.Trunks was still confused about what she had told him that fateful day,almost four years ago,and he couldn't find any words.He wasn't just confused about her confession of love for him,but also about what had happened to him when she left.It was almost as if a part of him had left along with her.There was no more playing hookie and flying out of the window,as there was now no-one to rescue him from his daily confine.Goten was always too busy with girls to come and take pity on his so-called 'best friend'.In Goten's world-it was food and women-they came first.Trunks didn't really have any other friends-not close ones anyway,so there was never anyone there to play superhero and save him from the evil monster otherwise known as his mother.  
  
There was now no-one around to convince to train once in a while,either.Vegeta didn't spar-he just beat the crap out of him whenever he felt like letting off a little steam.At least with Pan he didn't come out of it in a coma  
  
He also wasn't as happy as he used to be-that part was obvious.To everybody.But not everybody noticed that his social-life plunged into nothingness around the time Pan left.Only the all knowing Bulma had figured that one out.  
  
"Trunks,what did happen?I know Goku's death had a great toll on all of us…" she sniffled, remembering old times "But you two had such a strong friendship,even though you were twice her age,  
  
I don't think that friendship would've died over Goku.Something else happened that caused her to leave-didn't it?Something between the two of you…."  
  
"Mom,please just leave it alone"he said glumly.She nodded,guessing that if this problem got big enough he'd come to her.  
  
"Okay,sweetie.But please try to patch things up."she said softly. "You can't avoid her forever.And to be honest,this was why I decided to give you a whole day off.I hate it when such close friends fight like that."Trunks smirked and began to walk out to his mother's aircar.  
  
"But you and Dad fight all the time,Mom."he said,walking around to the drivers side.With amazing speed she thwacked him on the head and proceeded to push him away from the drivers side.  
  
"No Trunks,you suck at driving"she said sternley,then returned to their conversation as she jumped in  
  
"Yes,we do fight .But we're 'special friends'"she giggled.Trunks merely rolled his eyes.  
  
Parents can be so lame.Even when you are a thirty two year old company president.  
  
~~*****~~*****~~*****~~*****~~  
  
Pan looked out of the huge jet's window as they neared the airport.  
  
"I'm home…."she whispered,a twinge of fear in her voice. "And now I'm going to have to face Trunks whether I want to or not" She sighed.*Oh well,Pan,you knew you'd have to see him one time or another.Even though I was in Slansak on the other goddamn side of the world I was thinking about him.I bet he doesn't even want to see me.He probably still thinks of me as a little brat.I can't believe what I said to him!I was such an idiot then.But now,I've wised up-no man is ever gonna break my heart like he did…..Never.And I refuse to fall for him again,I just have to stay strong and resist him and his charms.But I want so badly that friendship we used to have!Crap,I'm so goddamn confused!*  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts when a voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts,we are preparing to land"the captains voice said calmly.Pan snapped on her belt and began to breath deeply.  
  
*Just breath,you can do this,it's home Pan!Inhale….exhale….inhale*  
  
"Thank you for flying Capsule Corporation airways-we hope to see you again"  
  
The plane stopped and Pan stood up,grabbing her hand luggage and walked off the plane.As soon as she came out of the plane she saw a huge sign saying 'PAN-CHAN' in bright red letters.  
  
Son Goten was jumping up and down in excitement.A bemused Piccolo stood next to him,trying to ignore the stares from all the humans around him.  
  
"PAN!PANNY!!Where are YOUUU!?"Goten called,almost looking straight at her.Piccolo sighed and punched Goten lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"She's over there you baka"he said,pointing at her.Pan smiled and waved at her Uncle-who still didn't seem to realise who she was.  
  
"Where?Piccolo you liar!It's nothing to be joking about!This is serious- Gohan is gonna kick my ass if I don't get her home safely!She's only eighteen!"Goten cried.Pan sweatdropped and walked right up to her Uncle and hugged him.Goten smiled.  
  
"Wow,women aren't usually this forward with me!"he said.Piccolo couldn't help but chuckle a little.  
  
Goten could be so stupid.Pan frowned.  
  
"Uncle,I'm sorry but I'm not really in on the whole incest thing"she said.Goten looked down at her quizically.  
  
"Huh?" Suddenly understanding dawned on him like he was zapped by a lightning bolt.But it would take a lightning bolt to get through his thick skull sometimes.Goten was a nice guy,but he was too much like Goku.Like father,like Son. "PAN!Ohmigod you've grown so much!"he hugged his niece tightly. "I can't believe your back for good now!Finally Trunks won't be so dull and all.I think he missed having you around.Hey!We all missed having you around!Right Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo nodded slightly.  
  
"Yes,I guess everyone has."he said.Pan hugged Piccolo too.  
  
"Awww….Piccolo"she teased "I missed your big green pointy ears too!"Piccolo blushed and tried to pry her off of him. *Too many Son's around here*he thought.  
  
"Come on,let's go!"Goten said excitedly,dragging them both out.Pan turned to Piccolo again.  
  
"So why are you here anyway?I know you didn't come down here with Goten cause you were bored."  
  
Piccolo smirked a little.She was truly her fathers daughter.  
  
"I came as a favour to Gohan.He wasn't sure if he could trust Goten coming by himself,he thought he might get sidetracked….."They looked up to see Goten drooling over some bimbo in a short skirt.  
  
"HelLO!"he said.The girl turned and smiled airily at him.  
  
"Hi!Oh wowee your so cute!"she said,latching onto his arm.Pan smirked and walked up to her Uncle.  
  
She leant up and kissed his cheek,then turned to the girl.  
  
"Get your own girlfriend,cause this fine hunk 'o' man is all mine"she said.The girl's eyes filled with tears,and she turned to Goten.  
  
"I thought we were lovers!"she cried,before running off.Goten's jaw dropped open and he turned to look at his niece.  
  
"PAN!What did you do that for!?She was hot!"he whined.Pan laughed at her Uncle.  
  
"Sorry,but that was too easy Uncle Ten.I just could not resist it."Goten stuck out his lower-lip in much the same way he used to when he was a kid.Pan laughed harder.Piccolo grunted and walked out of the airport,thw two demi-saiyajin following.  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
Pan,Goten and Piccolo blasted down at the Brief's mansion.  
  
Goten was the one to bound up and ring the doorbell.To their surprise,Vegeta opened it.  
  
"Oh,it's you"he grunted. "I thought it might be some more bastard reporters returning for an ass-whooping" Goten gasped and covered Pan's ears .  
  
"Vegeta!She's only a kid!Ssssh!"he ordered.Vegeta rolled his eyes at the comment and walked off,muttering something about third class spawns of Kakkarot.  
  
As soon as they walked in,Pan was swarmed by hordes of females and her father.Unfortunately-Goten and Piccolo were caught in the attack too.  
  
Piccolo was lucky enough to escape.But alas,young Son Goten was not so lucky.  
  
Although,he didn't seem to mind,because Bra and Marron were pushed up on either side of him.  
  
Piccolo clawed at the ground,heaving himself out of the mass of squealing.When he got out,he was gasping for breath.He leaned up against a wall,scowling.  
  
"Women are evil"he said quietly.He heard Vegeta sniggering a little way down the wall,almost in the same pose as him.  
  
"And it took you that long to figure it out,Namek?I always thought that stupidly large turban was meant to be covering something.Maybe it's just vacant space under there" Piccolo growled and chose to ignore the Prince of the Saiyajin race.  
  
Videl crushed her daughter toward her.  
  
"Oh Panny!Your finally home!"she cried..Pan smiled down at her mother,who was now about three inches shorter than her.  
  
"Yup,and now I can finally show my abilities instead of walking around pretending to be normal.I'm just itching for a good spar!"All the women sweatdropped,apart from Videl and Eighteen-who knew the feeling all too well.Well-they used to know the feeling.  
  
"Pan-Chan I've missed you so much" Gohan gushed,pushing his way through the women to his daughter.Tears were already forming in his eyes.Pan hugged her father tightly.  
  
"I've missed you too,Daddy."she said softly.She was then hugged by Chi- Chi,Gyuu Mayou,Grandpa Satan and even Eighteen.Then she came to Marron and Bra-who were smiling broadly at her.Bra pulled out a camcorder from behind her back.She shot a full-view of Pan who poked out her tongue.  
  
"Girl,if you didn't do that,you could've so pulled off the model-thing!You are looking hot Pan!"Bra squealed. "Marron,am I right or am I right?"  
  
"Your right,Bra-chan.What did Slansak do to ya Pan!?Now the guys around here are gonna be drooling all over you!" Pan blushed and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Please,guys.This is only a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.It is exactly what I used to wear."Pan said pointedly.  
  
"Maybe so,but now you have curves" Roshi said,smiling evilly at her.Pan shuddered and moved away from him.She walked over and sat between Yamcha and Krillin.  
  
"Hey old-men,hows life treating you?"she teased.Krillin coughed and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Not good Pan,I had a heart attack.I only have three months to live"he wheezed.Yamcha grinned at him behind her back.Pan's classic Son grin dropped.  
  
"O-oh my Dende! Krillin!I d-didn't know,I'm so sorry"she said.Suddenly,Yamcha and Krillin burst into laughter.  
  
"Typical Son!"Yamcha cried "Believe's anything you tell 'em!"Pan scowled at him and he suddenly stopped laughing. "Eep." Pan started growling and moved closer to him,making him move farther along the couch.She advanced upon him until he came to the edge.She lightly placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed. Yamcha toppled backwards over the couch.  
  
The party stopped.Soon,everyone was in fits of laughter.Pan smiled down at Yamcha.  
  
"Don't mess with a Son,Yamcha."she said.Yamcha was too busy seeing stars to notice.  
  
Suddenly the door swung upon and a disgusted looking Trunks walked in.Behind him,Bulma was giggling helplessly.  
  
"Come on honey!It's the facts of life!"she cried.Bulma turned and saw Pan smiling at her.Bulma rushed over to her and enclosed her in a hug. "Oh Pan- Chan,it's so great to finally have you home again!"she moaned.  
  
"It's good to be home" Pan replied.Bulma kissed her cheek and then dragged a protesting Trunks up to her.  
  
"Mom!Don't drag me ar-no!Mom!let me do this in my—"Bulma practically threw Trunks onto Pan.  
  
Once again,the party stopped .  
  
"Wow,she sure knows how to catch a crowds attention"Krillin commented.Bulma glared at him before turning back to the two confused and shocked 'adults'.  
  
Pan and Trunks just stood staring at each other for a long time,before Trunks broke the ice.He cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey Pan"he said gruffly,feeling nervous with everyone watching them.  
  
"Hi.Long time no see boxer boy"she answered.Trunks smiled in relief and bent down to hug her.Then he realised he didn't actually have to bend anymore.  
  
"How the hell did you get so tall!?"he cried.Pan jumped forward and hugged him,almost knocking him down.  
  
"It's a little thing called maturing,Trunks,you should try it some time"she remarked.Trunks smirked as he heard the party slowly regaining it's volume.  
  
"Way to get the attention off us"he said quietly.Pan nodded and smiled the patented Son smile.For some reason unbeknownst to him,he felt his head spin as she smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks.I'm sorry for being such a coward"she whispered onto his shoulder.Trunks shook his head.  
  
"No,I'm sorry.I just didn't know what to say.you were fourteen Pan…."  
  
Pan waved her hand in the air.  
  
"Don't make me remember it" she demanded,forcing a smile.Trunks nodded.  
  
"Okay,I won't.So…..do you think our friendship can go back to the way it was before you left Panny?"  
  
"It had better,cause I don't think I'd survive with just Bra and Marron all the time.I swear I'd go crazy."she said,laughing a little.Trunks smirked.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."he said.Pan smiled up at him again,before going to find the table.The food was a callin'  
  
Trunks stood there for a while,pondering on what the hell he had just felt.  
  
*Shit,Trunks.What in Dendes name just happened there?Oh no,boxer boy.If your getting excited by Pan,you really need to get out more.*He walked after her.  
  
  
  
Ahhhh….so Trunks has feelings for Pan?Well of course he does-this is a Trunks and Pan fic.Anyway-please be reviewing 'dis here fing,so I can get some ideas!! 


	3. All is explained-for you anyway ;P

Right place,right time.  
  
Disclaimer:No,I'm sorry I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything to do with it.Hell- I don't even own this computer!  
  
Now,I kinda guessed that I should write about what happened to Pan when Gohan got home that day…so,there's gonna be a flashback folks.Be afraid.very afraid.Oh,and thankies to L-d-L!You are now officially my favourite person of the day.Not that that's much of an honour u.u  
  
"……."=speak  
  
*…….*=thought  
  
^……^=bonded telepathy-type speak  
  
  
  
~~*3:All is explained-for u anyway ;P*~~  
  
Gohan looked to his daughter who was already filling up a plate.  
  
"So Pan-chan,what's it like to be home again?"he asked,standing beside her- gnawing on a chicken bone.She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I've missed everyone so much,daddy.It was fun in Slansak,but the food was dis-gus-ting.I'll take Grandma's cooking over fun any day."Gohan laughed at his daughters comment.  
  
"Of course you would,honey,your part of the Saiyajin race-and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Now it was Pan's turn to laugh. "I'm very proud of you,Pan.You went to that school and a girl and you've come back as a woman-even under the circumstances you matured a lot."  
  
Pan blushed and turned away.  
  
"Thanks,Dad.I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air now." Gohan nodded and let his daughter slip away.Pan walked out the door and went to sit outside.Like usual-she was caught up in her thoughts.  
  
*Fun?What a load of bull.That school was horrible.Stupid teacher's too arrogant for their own good.And all those snobby little rich kids……*  
  
******Flashback******  
  
Pan lied along the couch,sobbing-her body racking with pain at each breath.  
  
She couldn't believe what had happened to her-all in the space of about three hours.Life's shit sometimes.First one of the people she loved most in her life disappeared-never to return again.  
  
And then,another one of the people she loved most in the world had rejected her completely.  
  
She had seen what looked like disgust in Trunks' cerulean eyes.He hadn't been able to speak or even move when she admitted her love for him.  
  
And it had thrown a mighty blow to her.  
  
She sat up as she heard her Mother and Father entering the house.Son Gohan walked up to his hysterical daughter slowly.He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her like she was still only a child.  
  
Little did he know,his Panny-chan had matured a lot in the past few hours.  
  
To his surprise,Pan pushed him away,a determined gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Dad,I'm leaving.'she said sternly.Gohan froze in shock.  
  
"What?"he asked.  
  
"I'm leaving"she repeated.  
  
"Pan,I know your upset about Grandpa leaving-but this is no way to solve a problem.Why don't you sit down and we can talk about it." Pan shook her head.  
  
"No.I'm not going to talk about it.Remember that boarding school that sent me a letter-offering me a scholarship?I want to take it." Gohan snorted.  
  
"Like hell you are.Your fourteen and that school is on the other side of the world.Your judgement is out of balance right now.You're obviously not thinking straight-!"  
  
"Dad,I've been thinking about taking that scholarship for a while…and now seems like the right time to take it."  
  
"Pan,you cannot just run away from your problems like that…."he trailed off as he felt Videl place her hand on his arm.  
  
"Gohan,that school is a great school honey.If she want's to go,let her go"she said softly.^It could be the right way for her to get over this.If this is what she want's to do-just let her do it.You can't hold on to her forever.And anyway-I'm sure that if she had any problems,she'd call us^  
  
Gohan sighed.  
  
Why did Videl always's have to be right?  
  
******End******  
  
Pan sighed and sat down on an outside chair.  
  
"Man this chair is lumpy"she said to herself,trying to get comfortable.  
  
"That would be because your not sitting on a chair"Trunks said beneath her.Pan screamed and jumped off him.  
  
"Trunks...ah…oh Dende…you gave me such a fright!"she breathed.Trunks smirked his Vegeta-esque smirk.  
  
"I gave you a fright?You were the one who came up and started rubbing your butt all over me.I'm gonna have to take a long bath to sterilize myself after this party" Pan blushed fiercely.  
  
"Trunks!"she squealed,clamping her hand over his mouth. "Shut up,someone might hear you!"  
  
He pulled her hand away from his mouth.  
  
"Why should I shut up?What's in it for me?"he asked,grinning evilly.Pan thought for a moment.  
  
"Tell anyone what just happened and I'll tell everyone,I mean EVERYONE,about that time I caught you in the shower-"  
  
"NO!I'll be quiet,I'll be quiet!"he whimpered.She sat down on the chair beside him.  
  
"Anyway,I think you were enjoyin' that."she teased.Now he blushed.  
  
"In your dreams"he growled.She poked her tongue out at him.  
  
"Don't you mean nightmares?"she asked innocently.Before he could reply,she began to stuff food into her mouth at an amazing speed.Trunks followed suit,just stealing food off of her plate.They had finished the plate off in about two minutes.  
  
Trunks licked his lips . "Oh Dende,Pan-your Chi-Chi's really outdone herself this time.I wish my Mom could cook like that." Pan nodded.  
  
"I know.It was hard living away from Grandma's cooking for four whole years." They were both silent for a long time.  
  
"Pan?"Trunks asked softly.Pan looked up at him. "Did you leave because of me?Because of what happened between us?" She closed her eyes.  
  
"I….I d-don't know….I just…I really wanted to get out of here.It was like I changed when I found out that Grandpa Goku wasn't going to come back.I still can't believe I mistook my silly little schoolgirl crush on you as love….I was such an idiot.That day will forever go down in history as my worst day."  
  
Trunks was a little taken aback by Pan's sudden outburst of feelings.  
  
"I think death can do strange things to people,Pan.It wasn't your fault.Your emotions were on high that day.I know I was a little confused myself when all that went down.Now I'm just glad that our friendship is back on track.I missed you,Pan-chan"He leant over and kissed her forehead.She blushed a little from her place beside him. "Every goddamned day I was stuck in that hell hole of an office.No-one was willing to come and rescue me.I swear you were the only one brave enough to try and kidnap me from the evil clutches of my mother."  
  
"Or the only one dumb enough"she snorted in reply.Trunks eyes stared into her's for a moment.  
  
"You're not dumb at all Panny."he said slowly.She averted his eyes,it was happening again.Damn it was hard to resist his charms.  
  
"Yeah,well,I guess I had better get back inside now.I'll see you tomorrow,it's time to move your lazy butt and get back into training-I heard you've been slacking off in the past four years." Trunks scowled at her as she stood up and smoothed out her t-shirt.  
  
"I haven't been slacking off!"he cried "I've just been really busy with C.C lately!I can't help it if my mother's a slave driver." Pan sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever Trunks."she breathed,walking back to the extravagant home. Trunks growled after her.  
  
*Same old Pan.What a brat….she's a cute brat though…..* He groaned and held his head *No,no,no!.Just because she's a woman now doesn't mean you can start being attracted to her!*  
  
From an upstairs window,Bra,Goten and Marron sat staring out in shock.Goten's face was pale.  
  
"Bra,tell me you were filming that"Marron said softly.Bra nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah-I was filmin' it." She replied. "But was it for real?Did Pan just give-my-brother a lap dance?"  
  
Goten shuddered.  
  
  
  
Oh my…..but hey-I suppose it looked like it huh?if I was in their position- I would've thought the same thing ^o^ but then again-I can be pretty sick sometimes ;)  
  
Anyways-review!! 


	4. Oh my Dende....

Right place,right time.  
  
Disclaimer:I really hate havin' to do these things-but I s'pose I had better so no-one sues me…..so anyway-I don't own DB/Z/GT or anythin' to do with it.Okay?Alrighty then….  
  
Har har-two reviews-I'm so lame u.u  
  
Anyways-thankies to B.B too-heh-I thought I had seen that name before-I've read the whole DB generations on your site and I luuuuuv it ^.^Thankies to Saiyan Stalker too! Okay-now then-onto the story…..  
  
  
  
~~*4:Oh my dende….*~~  
  
Marron blushed as her,Bra and Goten watched the playback.  
  
"Damn if only we could've picked up the sound!"Bra cursed "We could have had the best blackmailing properties ever!Damn damn damn!"  
  
Suddenly Uub opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey guy's."he said "Have any of you seen Pan around?I haven't ran into her yet.Gohan said she was outside….." Marron and Bra both started giggling. "W- what's so funny?Do I have something on my face?" Goten chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Nah Uub.It's nothing.She's inside somewhere.Probably somewhere around Trunks."he said.  
  
"On Trunks" Bra corrected.The three of them started to laugh again.Uub looked at them,confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"he asked cautiously.They looked at each other.  
  
"Do you think we should tell him?"Goten asked the two girls next to him.Marron and Bra nodded. "Okay Uub,we'll tell you…..but you have to promise you can't tell anyone about this.It'll be great for blackmailing them…."  
  
"Well,show me what you're gonna show me!"Uub said impatiently.Bra hit a few buttons on the digital camera and the tape began to play again.  
  
It was only going for about a minute,until Pan sat down on the 'chair'.The picture zoomed in to see Trunks blush deeply,and then smirk a little. Suddenly,a voice came on over the tape.'Oh no!He's enjoying it now!' on-the- tape Bra sniggered.You could hear Marron and Goten laugh in the background.They stopped the tape there,saying that nothing interesting happened from then on.  
  
Uub just stared at the small screen for a moment.He didn't believe what he just saw.  
  
"Was that Pan?"he asked.Bra smacked her forehead.  
  
"Of course it was!Who else around here could possibly have a thing for my brother?"she cried.  
  
"Bra,there's no need to be so mean about it"Marron said quietly.Bra sighed.  
  
"Just cause you used to like the big jerk doesn't mean there's anyone else on this earth who likes him.Not for who he is anyway.It's just the gold- diggers….."  
  
"But this is Pan!?"Uub cried. "I never knew she had a thing for Trunks!"  
  
"Pan's pretty good at covering up her feelings."Goten said.*What an understatement!*  
  
Everyone in the room had to agree.  
  
"Ah,well.I still gotta go say hi to her."Uub said,getting up off of the floor.He walked out the door and flew down the stair's,almost knocking Piccolo over in the process. "Sorry!"he called over his shoulder.  
  
*Human's.*Piccolo thought.Uub quickly saw Pan standing by the food table,looking down at it sadly.  
  
"Hey Pan!"he called.Pan turned and smiled brightly at him.He had been like a substitute Trunks to her when they were avoiding each other.  
  
"Uub!"she cried.She bounded over to him but stopped a few feet in front. "WHY didn't you get here earlier?"she demanded. "I've been here for almost an hour now." Uub smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Uh…heh…sorry.I just got caught up on my way over.Anyway-I've been looking for you little man.It's almost been a year." Pan hugged him.  
  
"You know 'little man' annoys the shit outta me right?It's worse than 'Panny'…"she shuddered.  
  
"Sorry-hard habit to break." His eyes raked her body,he couldn't help noticing the way the t-shirt clung against her like a second skin. "Wow Pan."  
  
They both blushed,as Trunks walked up to them.  
  
"Hi Uub"Trunks said,leaning on Pan's shoulder.Uub smiled.  
  
"Hello Mr.President."Uub replied politely.Trunks growled.  
  
"You know that crap annoys me like hell"he snarled.Uub laughed a little.  
  
"Yeah-but sometimes it's just too easy Trunks.Anyway guys I'll leave you two alone."He winked and walked off,leaving a very confused Trunks Vegeta Briefs and Pan Son behind.  
  
"What was up with that?"Pan asked.Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea.But I think I'm gonna have to warn Gohan to get his stick."he said.Pan looked even more confused.Then she turned kinda green.  
  
"Trunks,I have no idea what your implying,but if your unmasking some hidden desires for my Dad-I just don't wanna know." Trunks chuckled.  
  
"Sick.Everyone thinks my mind is in the gutter-but they always seem to overlook sweet little innocent Pan-chan.Anyway-I was talking about what I had said to you that day when…."he trailed off,she had already asked him not to say anything about it.  
  
"When everything went to hell?"she asked.Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yeah,I remember telling you that one day I would be standing beside Gohan beating all the guys off of you with a stick.I think Uub is the first of those guys.He was looking at you in a very un-friend like way." Pan blushed.  
  
"Oh please.Uub is just a friend.Nothing more.Just because you haven't been getting any lately doesn't mean you have to butt into my love-life." Pan said hotly.  
  
"Oh and you HAVE?Gohan's not going to be very happy when he learns his little girl isn't a virgin anymore."Trunks retorted sharply.Goten,Marron,Uub and Bra were on the stairs watching the argument closely-Bra holding her trusty camcorder.  
  
"I am a virgin you sick bastard.I'm not some five cent whore like the girl's YOU date Trunks." Pan snarled.Trunks eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Wanna take this outside guys?There's waaaaay to much sexual tension building up in here" Krillin said,looking up at them-smirking his little smirk.  
  
"Krillin!"Gohan cried. "Please!Don't say that about my daughter!"  
  
"Why?We're all adults here,right?"Yamcha said. "And its true.That's exactly the way Vegeta and Bulma used to act.And then Trunks came along….."At the mention of her name-Bulma entered the conversation.  
  
"Actually Mr.Smart-ass,we're not all adult's here-Bra's still seventeen!"Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's almost an adult.Wait,why are we all fighting?Let's all just let it go." Vegeta walked up to Gohan,eyes narrowed so far they were slit's.  
  
"Nobody orders my mate around brat.Only I can do that."he growled.Suddenly ,Krillin ,Yamcha, Gohan and Vegeta jumped into a huge brawl-every man for himself.Bulma rolled her eyes.Next to her,Videl sighed.  
  
"Men can be so primitive"she said. "CHI-CHI!!" Chi-Chi looked up from the book she was reading and frowned.She reached into her handbag and pulled out a huge metal frying pan.  
  
She ran over to the fight and started swinging it into the tangle of males.Every few seconds it would connect with something and make a painful sounding "TWAaAaANG'  
  
Soon,all the men were rolling around on the floor,holding their heads.All except Vegeta who growled at Chi-Chi before stalking off to another room.  
  
Throughout the whole thing,Pan and Trunks just stood there glaring at each other.  
  
"Outside.Maybe that spar I've been wanting will come earlier than I thought."Pan said quietly,a smirk stretched across her lips.  
  
"Aren't you gonna change or something?Uub might distract you by drooling everywhere."Trunks growled.Pan frowned.From the stairs,Uub blushed a little  
  
*Damn,it couldn't have been that obvious-could it?*he thought.  
  
"What are you Trunks?Jealous?Are you jealous that for once a girl isn't drooling over you?"Pan yelled.  
  
Trunks stepped back,the volume of her voice hurting his super sensitive saiyajin ears.Now,everyone in the room was watching them  
  
"How the hell could I be jealous of him drooling over you?He obviously doesn't have very good taste in women if he's getting excited over a little brat"he snarled. *So what the hell does that say about you Trunks!?*he yelled at himself *She's getting your adrenalin pumping just by yelling at you! Wait…isn't this how Mom and Dad fight?Maybe…. ugh!NO!*  
  
Pan bared her teeth threateningly-the saiyajin side of her coming through.  
  
"Shut your face asshole.Get outside."she growled.Trunks only scowled at her.  
  
"Fine,but don't blame me if you end up crying."he said,stalking out the door.Pan followed,and everyone followed after her.  
  
"I see what you mean about sexual tension,Krillin!"Bulma said loudly.Gohan frowned,but Videl only pushed him outside.  
  
^Come on,honey-you have to be there to support her!It's the age old battle of Son versus Briefs!^  
  
^Yeah-and I have to be there to kick Trunks' ass if he hurts her^  
  
As if on cue,everyone assembled around the house.Trunks and Pan walked out to a more bare part of the lawn-a place where they couldn't hurt any of the late Dr.Briefs' precious flowers.Krillin was in a state of confusion.  
  
*Now,Krillin,who're you gonna root for?Sure now-her Grandfather was your best friend….but Bulma has a tendency to get a little edgy….but then again- Chi-Chi's pretty handy with a frypan.Gohan and Videl would get really mad if I cheered for Trunks-but I don't think they would hurt me….but what about Vegeta!?Nah-he doesn't really care.Then it's settled.*  
  
"Come on Pan!"he yelled "Show the old man a real work out!Win one for team Son!Do what Goten never could!"Goten frowned.  
  
"Hey!The last time we fought I was only seven!" he pouted. "GO TRUNKS!IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE SEXES MAN!" Next to Goten,Bra was screaming pretty nuch the same thing-just for a different person.  
  
"WOO-HOO !GO PAN-CHAN!YOU BEAT HIS ASS GOOD GIRL!" Marron and Uub were vouching for Pan as well.Bulma ,Yamcha and Roshi were all yelling at him to win.And obviously Gohan,Videl and Chi-Chi were doing the same for her.  
  
Vegeta Vegeta wasn't yelling-but of course he was going for his only son and would-be heir to the saiyajin throne.Gyuu Mayou couldn't yell anymore- but he was going for his great-granddaughter.  
  
Eighteen and Piccolo were expecting Trunks to win but they weren't going to say anything.  
  
Pan and Trunks got into a fighting stance.  
  
*You may think your good,Pan-but you know I'm stronger then you-so why are you doing this in front of everyone?* Trunks thought.  
  
"I hope your ready boxer-boy"she growled. "Cause I ain't gonna hold back"  
  
  
  
  
  
And so the fight begins!Boy oh boy are saiyajins touchy!And the entire thing is all over Uub-he must feel so special!Okay okay-review guys so I can get some motivation here!! 


	5. An unexpected guest

Right place,right time  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:Well.....obviously,I don't own anything on Dragpnball/Z/GT.....so why are you stalking me?Yeesh....  
  
Yo.Heh heh.....I haven't posted in a while,been so busy with school and stuff *grumbles*Well,I still don't have many reviews.....*sob* Please guys- I need inspiration here!Anyways....on with the story!  
  
"..blah.." =speech.  
  
*...blah...* =thought.  
  
^...blah...^ =bonded/telepathy type talk  
  
*~~~*5:An unexpected guest*~~~*  
  
Trunks and Pan flew to several feet in the air,smirking at each other.  
  
"Be prepared to get your ass kicked,Panny"he growled.Pan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah,Trunks,I'm intimidated now."she said calmly.They both pulled into fighting stances-which looked kind of weird in midair.  
  
From the ground,everyone was cheering madly.  
  
"Go Pan!Kick his butt,girlfriend!"Marron called.Uub smiled-that wasn't like the Marron he used to know.  
  
"Yeah!Go Pan-chan!"he cried.  
  
Trunks felt a growl rise from his chest.He fought back the urge to send a burning attack Uub's way.  
  
"C'MON TRUNKS YOU BIG BAKA!BEAT HER SNOTTY LITTLE ASS!"Bulma yelled.Everyone backed away from the hyper blue-haired woman.Although Chi- Chi was pretty much the same way.  
  
^That girl has more Saiyajin in her than our brat ever would.^Vegeta telepathically called to Bulma.  
  
^I know,but Trunks is stronger,Veggie^  
  
^Don't call me Veggie,woman^  
  
^Don't call me woman,Veggie^Bulma giggled.Vegeta only snorted.  
  
^Whatever.Are you sure your son can win this one?He's been slacking off lately.He's denying his Saiyajin genes.....We weren't meant to be paper- pushers.Baka onna,why did you dump that job on his head anyway?Any moron could see he hates it^  
  
Bulma frowned and closed off their mental link.  
  
Back up in the sky,Trunks and Pan had started to power up  
  
Pan growled at Trunks.Why wasn't he making a move?She was getting sick of waiting....  
  
She launched at him,bringing her hand back to strike him.Pan stopped when a blinding light burst out of nowhere.  
  
Trunks blocked in front of his body.Thinking the light was an attack from the raven-haired quarter saiyajin.Suddenly,a huge metal pod formed beneath the light.He heard Pan scream faintly.  
  
*What the hell is going on!?*Trunks thought frantically. "Pan!?"he yelled,utterly confused.  
  
Pan screamed again as her foot caught on something.She tried in vain to pull her foot away.But whatever it was,it was holdng onto her firmly.  
  
She felt a huge tug as she was pulled down to the ground with the metal beast.  
  
As the thing landed,,her foot came free and she hit the ground with a 'thump'.  
  
The entire Z-gang was held in silent amazement.Gohan was the first to snap out of it and ran over to his teenage daughter.  
  
The thing hissed just as Gohan came near.  
  
"I know I've seen this before...."he murmured,bending down to help Pan up.The saiyajin girl groaned and rubbed her head as the door to the pod lowered and almost crushed her.  
  
A twenty-four year old Trunks stepped out of the machine and his eyes widened as he saw the scene around him.  
  
Suddenly he collapsed and fell over the already sore Pan.  
  
"Owwww...Trunks you baka!What the hell are you doing?"she groaned.  
  
Everyone around her was quiet as the boy from the ruined world fell to the ground.  
  
"M-Mirai?"Gohan queried.Mirai Trunks lifted his head and smiled at his old teacher.  
  
"Hai Gohan-san...."he answered weakly.  
  
The Trunks of the present flew down to the commotion.  
  
"What's going on,Gohan?Pan!Where is she?"he asked.He gasped as he saw the young man draped over his friend. "Oh Dende.....what did I do to deserve this?"His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over the other two.  
  
The first to recover their senses back-was surprisingly enough-the ex- monk,Krillin.  
  
"Well....it's like monkey mountain"he joked.Bulma was shocked back into reality.She ran over to the four by the machine and laughed.  
  
"MIRAI!I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"she cried."You always know how to make an entrance,don't'cha kid?"  
  
Mirai Trunks groaned and tried to push his other self off him.  
  
"Hi....M-mother.....could someone please help us?I think we're crushing this girl under me."  
  
"Pan!"Marron and Goten cried at the same time.Soon,everyone had gathered around the three saiya-jin crumpled on the ground.  
  
Goten ,Uub and Gohan were the first to volunteer to pull the C.E.O of Capsule Corporation off of himself (heh heh heh...) .  
  
"Goku-san?Your hair is so different"Mirai said to Goten when they came around to pulling him up off Pan.Goten snorted.  
  
"I'm not Goku....."he growled.He hated being compared to his father.He would always be in Goku's shadow. "I'm his son,Trunks."  
  
"Oh...gomen."he said,blushing in embarrassment. "You just look a lot like him." Goten waved it off..  
  
"Don't worry about it.I'm Goten.Hi."he answered.  
  
"Now's not the time for introductions,Goten"Gohan said,frustrated.He bent down again to his daughter. "Pan?Pan,honey are you okay?"  
  
Pan groaned.Trunks blushed as he saw the girl he had fallen on.  
  
To make it short,she was beautiful.  
  
"Gohan-san....is she your mate?"he asked.At this,everyone around him erupted into raucous laughter.  
  
Even Pan laughed a little.  
  
"No,Mirai.She's my daughter."Gohan answered.Trunks blushed a little harder and scuffed his foot along the ground.  
  
"Oh.Gomen.....WHAT!?You have a daughter!?" Gohan smiled warmly and nodded.  
  
"You surely couldn't have expected me to stay an eleven year old,did you?Wow.....last time I saw you was almost thirty years ago.Now we have this Trunks all grown up."he motioned towards the still unconscious Present Trunks lying along the ground.  
  
"Enough with all this!"Bulma said. "Inside,now.Everyone.We need some explanations."  
  
*~*~2 hours later~*~*  
  
"So....I died."Bulma said sadly.Mirai nodded his head slowly.  
  
"I....I had nothing left then...."he said.  
  
"So you just think you'd come and take on my life,huh?"Trunks growled.He had awoken a little over an hour ago.And already he didn't like the other version of himself.The one his father would always compare him too.He winced as Pan smacked him across the head.  
  
"Trunks you jerk!Don't be so mean to him!"she hissed.  
  
"What!?He's gonna totally try to take everything away from me!"he whined. Mirai hung his head.  
  
"I'm sorry....I just typed a time in the machine and blast off.I didn't think.I was so selfish." Bra glared at her brother of the present.Vegeta and Piccolo stood against the wall,listening intently.Bulma and Gohan were both rubbing their heads.  
  
"Don't sweat it Mirai."Pan said warmly. "The Trunks of this time is so selfish.I bet your nothing like that."  
  
Mirai blushed deeply at the comment.  
  
Trunks' mouth dropped open. *Is she f-flirting with that...that- IMPOSTER!Just 'cause he's younger than me doesn't mean he should get her!Wait....whoa....ARGH!What the hell do I care?I don't like her....I didn't fall for a fourteen year old when I was fully grown man....*  
  
The Trunks of the alternate timeline turned his head to his present counterpart.  
  
*So,I take it you like Gohan-san's daughter?No wonder I think she's so beautiful...*he thought.  
  
Trunks' head snapped up.  
  
*Oh joy.So now we can hear each other's thoughts.Isn't this going to be a fun-filled adventure*  
  
*So you do think she's pretty?*Mirai asked.  
  
*Pretty isn't the word.More like the single most sensually beautiful thing ever to set foot on the earth*  
  
Both Trunks' blushed deeply at the thought.Krillin,Roshi nd Yamcha all started laughing.  
  
"Well,look's like one of them was thinking about a girl......probably our Trunks mentally undressing someone...."Yamcha stated. The two Trunks' blushed even harder at the thought of mentally undressing Gohan's daughter.  
  
"Awww look...they're blushing" Chi-Chi cooed.Bulma and Videl nodded,all starry-eyed.  
  
"Maybe I'll get grandchildren!"Bulma cried. Pan,Bra,Marron,Uub and Goten all burst into hysterics.  
  
"Trunks.....children.....wife....."Goten laughed.Marron and Bra had tears in their eyes.  
  
"I...heheee...don't think that'll be happening anytime soon,Mom."Bra said.  
  
Bulma's face dropped.  
  
"Bra!Don't talk like that!You just burst my bubble."she said. Even the android,monkey and green man had to laugh at that.Well,it was more like a quiet snicker.  
  
"Mom,don't!"Trunks whined.Mirai didn't say anything.He was too glad to have his mother back.In a way......  
  
Bra suddenly pulled Marron and Pan aside.  
  
"Girls....how 'bout a sleepover tonight?"she asked excitedly. "We can have a big one-with the guy's...and we can stay up all night eating popcorn and chocolate....."  
  
"I dunno if Mom and Dad'll let me,Bra-chan."Pan said glumly. "I've only just got here....they'll probably want me at home tonight..." Bra nodded sadly.  
  
"Oh yeah,major bummer...."Marron said.Pan let her head drop.It would've been so fun.Well...it was at least worth a try.  
  
Pan stretched and faked a yawn.  
  
"Man....I'm so tired.I think I have jet lag...."she mumbled.Videl looked up at her daughter worriedly.  
  
"Do you want to go home now,Panny?"she asked.Pan shook her head and stood up bravely.  
  
"I should be okay mom...."she started.She walked a few steps and fell onto Mirai's lap.Apparently fast asleep.  
  
Mirai Trunks blushed as he looked down at the girl lying across his legs.He stuttered something,but no-one understood him.Trunks' eyes flashed in jealousy and in anger.  
  
*That should be my lap she's lying across*.Mirai looked over to him and scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
*Gomen,Trunks.I didn't know she was gonna do that.*he said mentally.Trunks snorted.  
  
*Whatever*he answered.  
  
Vegeta looked over at his 'sons' in disbelief.They seriously couldn't be bonding to someone of Kakkarot's lowly bloodline.....And not both of them!If Mirai stayed around....He'd definitely be back to one Trunks.  
  
"Oh noooo...look's like Trunks is jealous."Goten said.  
  
"Come on...be a sport Trunks.She gave YOU lap dance."Bra teased.Trunks face faulted and fell off the couch.Pan shot up,blushing deeply.  
  
"WHAT!?"Gohan roared.He looked at Pan who had her arm's wrapped around Mirai's neck,steadying herself.She looked almost as surprised as he did.  
  
"G-Gohan....please....I didn't.....I would never.....I swear....."Trunks stammered.Gohan's face was red in anger.  
  
"Trunks...is what Bra says,true?"he asked quietly.  
  
"DAD!"Pan cried. "You seriously couldn't think that I'd do that!I'm not that type of girl!And...I'd never give the old man that type of thrill...."  
  
Trunks blushed at her comment-but said nothing in fear of Gohan tearing him to pieces.  
  
*Just how old are you?* Mirai asked. Trunks closed his eyes,still blushing.  
  
*I'm thirty two....*he answered.  
  
*Whoa....you are pretty old....and how old is Pan?*  
  
*She turned eighteen a few days ago....why?I'm in a life threatening situation here!*Mirai smiled slightly.Oh yeah...when Gohan was angry.He was angry.  
  
"Okay Pan,I believe you."Videl said. "and I'm sure your father does,too." She glared at her husband.  
  
^Gohan...I have the power to make you sleep on the couch-don't mess with me!^she warned.  
  
Gohan only growled.  
  
"While we're here."Bra said ever-so-sweetly. "Do you think you could let Pan stay here tonight,Videl?" Gohan shook his head firmly.  
  
"No way in HFIL am I letting Pan stay here with this lecherous bastard!"He roared,pointing to Trunks.  
  
Trunks whimpered.  
  
"And yet you say nothing about the other me..."he mumbled.Gohan's eyes narrowed.  
  
"That's because he isn't a playboy with more than a hundred one-night- stands to his name!"  
  
Both of the Trunks' mouths were hanging open.  
  
"Gohan!" cried Videl. "Trunks isn't like that!" She then turned to Bra. "Of course she can stay,Bra.Well....it's time for us to go,isn't it honey?"She tugged on Gohans arm. "Bye everyone!"  
  
Gohan only growled as his wife and mate dragged him out the door.  
  
"I think it's time for us to go too,Krillin"said Juuhachi. "Marron,I guess you want to stay,as well?"  
  
Marron nodded.  
  
"Yes,please.Mama,Papa"she said.Krillin nodded.  
  
"Alright,thanks everyone"he said.He smiled at Pan. "Happy graduation,Son Pan" Pan smiled at her Grandfather's and father's old friend.  
  
"Thanks,Krillin.ByeEighteen."she answered. Juu nodded and smiled a little.  
  
"Ohhh...it's like a big sleepover!"Bra said,in mock surprise. "Hey Goten!Uub!Wanna stay as well!?"  
  
Goten quickly nodded his head.  
  
"Oh yeah!Definitely!"he said excitedly. "It's like the six of us...reunited!"  
  
"Technically,there's seven in our little gang,now."Pan said,smiling up at Mirai.He blushed again and shifted uncomfortably under her.  
  
"Thanks,Pan-san....but you guy's don't have to be so nice to me.I don't mean to take over Trunks' life"  
  
Marron snorted.  
  
"You wouldn't want to take over Trunks' life.Except probably for the lap dance thing,right?"she said.  
  
Mirai felt like nodding-but his shyness overtook him.Pan sighed in frustration.  
  
"For the last time!There was no lapdance!"she cried. *Although.....I wouldn't mind giving him a lapdance.....It would be kinda fun....ERRRGH!Pan stop thinking like that!You told yourself you wouldn't fall in love with anyone again...and now look.....you've been back only three hours and you want to jump him* Pan blushed at the thought and looked up at Mirai shyly. *Maybe this one's different....he seems so nice,and polite.The other Trunks would've dumped me on the floor ages ago....*  
  
Mirai looked down at his hands.Bulma and Chi-Chi were laughing at the situation poor Mirai was in.  
  
From the ground,Trunks coughed.  
  
"Hi everyone.Yeah-I know.I'm still here.It's amazing-isn't it?Ohhh....I s'pose you thought I'd just disappear,right?"he said sarcastically. Goten chuckled at his best friend.  
  
"No,Trunks.Trust us-we could never forget youre here...."  
  
"Good" Trunks answered haughtily. "Oh yes....think,maybe-all of us could something together tomorrow-It'll be a long time before Mom give's me another whole day off...." The five others of the 'gang' laughed.Mirai smiled a little.  
  
"That's a great idea Trunks!"Bulma said enthusiastically. "Maybe you could all go to that new theme park!" Her and Vegeta hadn't been alone for what seemed like years......of course-it was only days,but still....  
  
"Mom!We're not little kids anymore"Bra said. Goten had this shining look on his face-like it was Christmas.  
  
"Oh WOW!Bulma!Your a genius!" he cried. "It'd be so cool!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Well....most of us aren't little kids anymore...."Uub corrected.Bra turned to him.  
  
"You still haven't said yes to staying,Uub.Come on!It'll be fun!"she said.Uub smiled.  
  
*How could I say no to that face?*he thought.  
  
"Of course I'm gonna stay!"he said.Suddenly,Trunks stood up,and pulled Pan off his other self.  
  
"I think you were crushing him,Pan"he snorted. Pan's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Shutup Trunks."she hissed.Mirai blushed and smiled nervously.  
  
"No....she wasn't crushing me...."he said softly.*In fact,I liked it*he thought.Trunks growled.  
  
"Well,seem's that all of you are going to bed-I guess we'd better get going" Yamcha said.  
  
Soon,everyone but the seven of them had filtered out of the room.  
  
"So....anyone wanna play video games?"Pan asked. "I bet Trunks still has a closet full of them."  
  
Trunks smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"Sure do.Hey Pan-chan.....we never got to finish that spar.....how bout we finish it off on Doom Battle 4000?"he asked-knowing Pan woouldn't say no.  
  
Pan smirked.  
  
"I accept your challenge,Old wrinkled guy......"she said.Goten and Uub laughed.Trunks glared.  
  
"I'm not wrinkled."he said. "not many thirty two year old men can look this good.I'll have you know I have women throwing themselves at me." Goten laughed harder.  
  
"You mean the one's your always on the run from,Trunks?"he asked.Trunks blushed.  
  
"Yeah....."he said quietly.Mirai smiled.  
  
"The me of this time has a fan club?Cool."he said.Marron giggled.  
  
"You say that now...."she said.  
  
Within a few hours,all of them had gotten tired of the games and they sighed in unison.  
  
"So what do we do now?"Uub asked.Bra shrugged.  
  
"It's only midnight guys....I don't wanna go to bed yet."she said.Everyone agreed.  
  
Suddenly,an evil smirk crossed Trunks' face.  
  
"I know a game we can play......but I don't know if all of you are up for it....."he said.Goten grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah?Try us."he challenged.Trunks smirk grew wider.  
  
"I have some card's upstairs......"he trailed.Suddenly,Mirai's face went red.  
  
*Do you think that's a good idea?*he asked.  
  
*Of course.....this way we might get to see Pan naked.*  
  
*Oh joy,so my other self is a pervert.*Mirai thought.Trunks growled.  
  
"That same thing is in you,dumbass"he growled.Everyone looked confused.Especially Goten.But Goten's always confused.  
  
"Am I missing something?"Uub asked.  
  
"No,not at all.My little hentai friend" Trunks answered.Uub lowered his head.  
  
*Was it really THAT obvious?*he thought.  
  
"We were just having a little conversation.....anyway.Anyone up for a little poker?"he asked.Bra snorted.  
  
"Ohhhhh...so that's your big challenge?"she asked sarcastically. "I'm scared now."  
  
"Listen,Bra.That wasn't it" Trunks continued. "I wasn't talking about normal poker....."  
  
Everyone turned a little red as they clicked on to wha he was getting at.  
  
"S-strip p-poker?"Pan asked. "But...I've never played that before....."  
  
"Don't worry,Pan-chan.I'll help!I've played it a million times with Uub...."Bra said.Uub blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.Trunks chose to ignore the comment and turned to Pan.  
  
"Come on,Panny.There's a fist time for everything,right?"he said softly,smiling seductively at her.  
  
Pan felt the muscles in her chest tightening.  
  
*Damn you Trunks!Why the hell do you have to be so Dendedamned sexy.....*  
  
"O-okay Trunks.I'll play....."she croaked.Trunks smirked.  
  
"Excellent....."he said quietly  
  
  
  
Oh no......what's gonna happen? *Gasp* Well.....you'll just have to stay tuned to find out. MWA HAHAHA!! Buuut....I need reviews,so,until I get eight....I won't be writing any more....So guys-review!!  
  
~Ja ne! 


	6. Sleepover

Right place,Right time  
  
Disclaimer:That's right I own dragonball!Yep,see I'm really a Japanese guy called Akira Toriyama.I know,it's like totally hard to believe right?Cause I mean,if I did why would I be writing a fanfic? Oh wait…..  
  
Hi y'all!Yatta!!I'm so proud!Thankies to all who reviewed this story!!I luv it when you get that warm fuzzy feelin'! Okay,I'm done with my 'thing'….on with the story…..  
  
Warning:Trunks gets nasty in this one,so if you can't handle 'foul' language,I suggest you turn away….Oh yeah-Ages: Pan-18  
  
Bra-17  
  
Marron-27  
  
Trunks-32  
  
Goten-31  
  
Uub-19  
  
~~*~*6:Sleepover *~*~~  
  
Once everyone had agreed to play,Trunks ran up the stairs to grab the card's. Within seconds,he was back again,grinning like a wildcat.Bra raised an eyebrow at her brother.  
  
"Wow Trunks,I haven't seen you so excited in a long time….."she said.Next to her,Uub nodded.  
  
"I think he has an ulterior motive,Bra-chan"he said quietly. Now it was Bra's turn to nod.  
  
"They have a point Trunks,maybe…..maybe you want to see someone…naked?Oh….I wonder who it could be…?"Goten added.It came across as sarcastic,But Goten was completely in the dark.  
  
Both the Trunks' blushed a little,but the present one still had a gigantic smirk on his face.  
  
"You never know Goten….you never know….."Marron chimed.A confused look crossed over Pan's face.Suddenly it turned to jealousy,although she tried to hide it.  
  
*So,he has a thing for Marron?Of course he does,every guy out there has a thing for Marron…….Control yourself Pan,she's one of your best friends,you can't get all angry at her for being prettier than you….* Mirai just sat quietly as he watched Pan fight with herself.  
  
*I wonder why she looks so sad…..*he thought.Trunks looked up and over to Pan.  
  
"What's the matter with you,Pan-chan?"he asked,putting a hand on her shoulder.Pan shrugged it off and glared at him.  
  
"Nothing"she said.Her voice wasn't cold,just emotionless. "So,Trunks,Marron.When were you guys gonna tell me your together,huh?" Marron fell on the ground,rolling around with laughter.Trunks just looked confused.  
  
"What the hell?"he cried "Marron and I…..no!Eugh……" he shuddered.He liked Marron,as a friend-but as anything more….it would be kind of scary.She seemed so…..passive.He would have total control.Just what he needed,more dominance.Capsule Corp. was enough….it was more than enough.  
  
Marron just continued to laugh.  
  
"No Pan,Trunks and I aren't together.In fact,I think the person he'd want to see naked is you…." She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth,acting all innocent.Both of the Trunks' blushed again.  
  
"What?No way…she's just a kid"Trunks said.Mirai just said nothing,he was frozen in shock,sweat running down the side of his face.Pan glared at both of the Trunks'es.  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore,jerk.I'm a woman!"she growled. *I'll show just how much of a woman I am….*  
  
*Nice one,now you got her angry!You don't wanna be doing that* Mirai 'said'. Trunks shot his other self a death glare.  
  
*What would you know?You've only been here a few hours and you think you know her?I doubt it.I've known her all my life-speaking of live's,why did you come anyway?Couldn't you have just stayed out of mine!?*  
  
Pan watched the mental conversation taking place.She saw as a hurt look crossed over Mirai's face,and an angry one passed over Trunks'.She rolled her eyes.Trunks was probably picking on his other self again.He could be such an ass.  
  
"Don't listen to him Mirai,you're totally welcome here."she said sweetly.She stood up and walked to where he was sitting.Mirai smiled down at her,blushing.  
  
"Thankyou,Pan-san."he said softly.Pan smiled back.  
  
*Wow,he's nicer than the other Trunks…..he seems sweet too…..I wonder….* Trunks coughed,breaking the silence.  
  
"Right,Bra-you deal."he said.It was almost a growl.Bra nodded and grabbed the cards.  
  
~~*20 minutes later*~~  
  
Pan wondered hopelessly why everyone was picking on her.she was down to her underwear,but had a blanket wrapped around her.Trunks,Bra,Marron and Goten all said she was cheating…..but she didn't care.She had wrapped it around her before she was down to her underwear-just so no-one could tease her for being flat-chested.Mirai was a lost cause too-he was down to his boxers,and was hiding behind her.Bra had only taken off her boots and jewellery.Uub and Goten were shoeless and shirtless,but that was no big deal.Marron was a little worse for wear-being in her skirt and bra.Trunks had been the first to loose a round,but opted to take his shirt off first.Pan snorted.He obviously wasn't very shy.  
  
"Okay…"Bra said,putting down her cards. "Straight flush….I take it I win?" Everyone groaned.  
  
It was one of them…..but which one?Pan sighed.It was her.Damn,she had the worst luck.  
  
"I don't care if I lost."she said. "There is no way I'm taking anything else of.Ah-ah…nooo-way.I quit this stupid game" Everyone looked shocked.Since was Pan a quitter? Present Trunks looked quite disappointed. *Wow…maybe he does like me?No,he probably just hasn't had a good screw in a while.What a pervert.*  
  
"Oh no,you can't quit now Pan."Bra said "You've sold us your soul…" She grinned evilly.Pan sweatdropped.Had she?Oh Dende have mercy.  
  
"Wait on…to be fair Pan-chan,you should loose the blanket."Trunks said. "Then we may as well quit.This is starting to get a little repetitive." Pan blushed…DAMN!!There was no way of escape.There was Trunks to her left,Goten to her right-and Mirai Trunks behind her.  
  
"Why should I loose the blanket?I-I'm cold…."she stuttered.Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Pan don't lie.You really suck at it"Goten said.Uub and Marron nodded in agreement. Pan hung her head in her hands.  
  
"WHY ME!?DENDE WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?" she wailed.She didn't notice the little devil Bra sneaking up behind her.Bra smirked as she pulled the blanket off her friend.Pan squeaked.  
  
Bra laughed evilly as Pan blushed,her face turning a brilliant red.  
  
No-one noticed as both of the Trunks turned away,holding their hand under their noses.  
  
They quickly stuffed cotton up their nostrils and turned back.  
  
"Well,Pan why were you hiding under that thing,you have a beautiful body." Trunks said,smirking.  
  
"PERVERT!!!"Pan screamed. "AHHHH!TRUNKS IS A PERVERT!!" She started to run around.  
  
Suddenly,a very tired Vegeta stumbled down the stairs.  
  
"What the HELL is all this RACKE-*omph*" He was cut off as Pan ran right into him.  
  
"Veggie,help meeee!"she cried. "Your son is trying to…" Vegeta growled and pushed her lightly out of the way.  
  
"Get out of my way,brat of Kakarrot's brat." He turned to Trunks. "Come with me,boy."  
  
Trunks gulped and shot an angry look at Pan that had 'I-am-so-gonna get- you' written all over it.  
  
"Okay"he stuttered.Mirai breathed a sigh of relief when his 'father' walked right out of the room with his other self lagging behind.  
  
*Thank Kami…I mean Dende…..*he thought. He looked over to Pan who had a small smirk on her lips.  
  
"Pan,you shouldn't be smiling,you just got Trunks in the deep shit" Bra said.Then a smile cracked out across her face.She laughed. "Just like old times!" Pan nodded and the two girls started up a weird dance.  
  
"We got Trunks in trouble!We got Trunks in trouble!"they chanted.They laughed evilly.  
  
Mirai's eye twitched.Then his face turned red as Pan danced around in her underwear.  
  
"Hey Pan,maybe you should put your clothes back on……unless you want Mirai to die through blood loss." Marron said,smiling a little.  
  
"Huh?"Pan asked. "Oh yeah…" She was grabbing her clothes when Trunks came out of the kitchen,followed by Vegeta-who walked right back up the stairs.Trunks looked slightly confused…so did everyone else,as they realised he didn't have a single scratch on him.  
  
"Wow Trunks,you don't have a single scratch on you!"Uub cried (see?Told you :P).Trunks turned to them,still in shock.  
  
"I know….he didn't try to hit me or anything….we…"he shuddered "…Talked…" Everyone fell down anime-style.  
  
"WHAT!?"the all cried in unison.  
  
"Dad actually talked to you?"Bra asked "Oh my Dende!What about!?" If her father 'talked' to him,it must be serious! Trunks blushed and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Ummmm,stuff?Just stuff…"he said. Bra snorted.  
  
"Oh yeah right,like dad would act civil towards you becaue of 'stuff'."she said. Trunks frowned.  
  
"Bra,just leave it alone."he said weakly.Bra shrugged.She had the same mentality of her mother.Once the problem got big enough because of the baka ignoring it…he'd come and ask her for help.  
  
"Fine"she said airily. Trunks looked around at everyone.  
  
"So,I guess we're not playing anymore,huh?"he asked. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"There's no need now,Trunks.You already got to see Pan half-naked,wasn't that the idea?"Uub answered.Marron,Goten and Bra sniggered.Once again,the two Trunks' bushed.  
  
*No,it was to see her completely naked…although,it would have been better if there was no-one else here and we were in my bedroom….* Present Trunks thought.He winced and held his head,sliding against the wall to the floor.  
  
"Ookaaay"Marron said. "Maybe Vegeta 'talking' to him had a bad effect."  
  
"Yeah…."Bra mused. "HEY!" Everyone jumped. "I know!We can play truth or dare!"  
  
Everyone instantly agreed.  
  
"Since it was my genius that thought of this game,I'll go first."Bra said.She looked around. "Goten!Truth or Dare?" Goten grinned.  
  
"Dare,of course."he answered.A mischevious smile came across Bra's face.  
  
"Alrighty….I dare you to…run up to daddy's room and proclaim that you're Goku back from the dead." Goten paled,while everyone else around him laughed.  
  
"W-what?"he stuttered.  
  
"You heard me!"Bra said. Goten winced and stood up shakily.He closed his eyes and felt for Vegeta's ki.It seemed to be wavering a little-which meant he was asleep.  
  
Everyone tiptoed up the stairs.Goten turned the knob to the saiya-jin prince's room slowly.It creaked open and Goten crept insinde.  
  
"Vegeta….It's me Goku."he said quietly.Vegeta snorted and rolled over.  
  
"Ka…karrot?"he queried in his sleep.  
  
"That's right Veggie.I just thought I'd say hi….okay,gotta go!"Goten whispered and sped out the door.  
  
He slid down the wall.  
  
"That was so…close"he breathed.The other six were laughing at the poor guy. "HEY!It's not funny!"  
  
They all walked back down the stairs,to the living room.  
  
Goten noticed that Pan was laughing the most out of the six of them.His eyes narrowed and he glared at his neice.  
  
"Okay Pan,if you're gonna be like that….truth or dare little neice?"he snarled.Pan smirked.  
  
"What do you think!?Of course it's a dare,duh!"  
  
"Greeaaat.I dare you…..to kiss Trunks!Mwa hahahaha!" Pan blushed.  
  
"NO!Uncle Ten…please"  
  
"WITH TONGUE!For two minutes."he ordered.Pan hung her head.Trunks winked at Goten,who gave him a thumbs up sign.  
  
"Fine.But I'm going to kill you after this."she growled.Then a smirk broke out across her face.She turned and glomped Mirai. She covered his lips with her own and pushed her full weight against him.Mirai swayed and fell back onto the couch.His mind was racing and he felt the heat creep up to his cheeks.He opened his mouth slightly and instantly fell into a passionate kiss with Pan.  
  
For a while he just lay there with Pan on top of him,his fingers twitching.But slowly he wrapped his arms around her,pulling her closer against him.  
  
"Okay!"Marron said. "Guys!It's been four minutes!" Pan and Mirai ignored her.They swapped positions so he was on top of her-they didn't break the kiss in the process.  
  
Trunks growled and walked up to them.He put one hand in Mirai's hair and yanked.  
  
"Hey buddy,it's been well over two minutes.You can stop trying to jump her with your clothes still on now." Mirai looked from Trunks and then back to Pan.His face turned even redder than it was before.Pan looked ashamed in her self and apoligised.  
  
Mirai did the same.  
  
"Gomen P-Pan-san.I-I'm very s-sorry." He stuttered. Pan smiled a little and blushed.  
  
"It's okay,Mirai.It was my fault." She answered.  
  
They averted each other's eyes and sat down.Trunks had a deep scowl over his face.  
  
*You bastard.You mother fucking bastard.You said you weren't going to come and take over my life,but look what your doing.As soon as I realise I like her you come in and steal her away from me.I hate you.* Mirai turned to him,a challenging gleam in his eyes.  
  
*I didn't want to be at odd end's with myself…. but if you are going to be that way, there's no-way I'm going to apoligise for it.It's not my fault she likes me better.*  
  
Trunks turned away.  
  
"Okay,Uub!Truth or Dare?"Pan asked.Uub hung his head.He was such a coward.  
  
"Truth."he said. Pan's face dropped.  
  
"Oh man!You're no fun!"she cried. "Alright…. who do you like,Uub-kun?"  
  
Uub blushed,his dark cheeks turning red.  
  
"Ummm…." He shot a look towards Bra,who was smiling at him expectantly. "ILIKEBRA!SHE'S LIKEAPRINCESS!"he yelled,blocking his ears.Everyone sweatdropped,apart from Bra-who latched onto his muscled arm.  
  
The nineteen year old blushed even harder.  
  
"Okay.Marron.Truth or Dare" Marron smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'm not a dare girl….."she answered.Uub nodded in understanding.  
  
"Right.Hmm….Marron,who is,in your eyes-the best looking guy you've ever met?" Marron smiled.  
  
"Goten…."she answered happily.Goten grinned.  
  
"Hey thanks Marron,you're pretty cute too!"he said. Uub rolled his eyes.Marron turned to Trunks.  
  
"You know the drill,Trunks."  
  
"Dare."he growled.Marron cringed.Ouch,you could really tell when he was angry.  
  
"Okily dokily….ummm….I don't know what to dare you to do!"She thought for a while,then exchanged thoughts with Goten and Bra.Suddenly,the three of them smiled wickedly.  
  
"Trunks.I dare you to do a strip tease.To the Dance dance Boogie song." Marron challenged.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT!?NO WAY!"he yelled.Bra pulled a mini-stereo out from behind her back- like it was magic.  
  
"Sorry Trunks,if you don't we'll shave your hair off when your sleeping" she chimed.  
  
Trunks gulped.His hair was like his pride and joy.He gulped and nodded.  
  
"Okay…I'll do it"he said glumly.  
  
  
  
Mehehehe…..what exactly is the Dance Dance Boogie song?You'll find out soon enough!!  
  
~Ja ne 


	7. A little more than a peep show

Right place,right time.  
  
Disclaimer:OHHHHH!!!!I WISH I WERE AN OSCAR MEYER WEINER!!OH THAT IS WHAT I'D TRULY LIKE TO BEEEEEEE!FOR IF I WERE AN OSCAR MEYER WEINER…….*ahem* please don't sue me  
  
*Squeals*Heheheeee!!I've got so many reviews!!Woo-hoo!!Thanks mucho to everybody who's reviewed so far…..keep 'em comin'!! (I feel so loved) Oh yeah…I seriously don't know how much Zeni are worth…but just think of it like US dollars or something…..  
  
Warning:MAJOR mush later on in the chapter….beware-you have been forewarned…..  
  
  
  
~~~*7:A little more than a peep show*~~~  
  
Trunks had to calm himself down-taking deep breaths. He,the President of Capsule Corporation,the heir to the Saiya-jin throne……was going to strip to the 'Dance,dance,BOOGIE!' song. In a cowboy outfit!?  
  
He couldn't believe it.Why did Dende hate him so much!?What had he done to receive such cruel and unusual punishment!?  
  
"There must be some kind of law against this…."he muttered.Bra shook her head.  
  
"Nah-ah Trunks!It's either this….or the hair gets it!"she said happily.She was the one that had given Marron the idea of a striptease……DAMN HER!!Some sister she was…..The damn pants were way too small,and the hat just looked stupid.When did he have this outfit!?Probably at the halloween party twelve years ago….The day his mother had shoved himinto the presidency……when he was twenty,he was about three inches shorter…..  
  
"Come on now,Trunks!Get out there and show them what you've got!"Bra cried,pushing her brother down the stairs.  
  
Trunks stumbled and ended up in a heap in front of the group of young men and women .  
  
"Hey,cowboy."Pan teased. "Where's your loyal steed.?" Trunks blushed at her comment.  
  
*I'll take riding you over a horse anyday……*he thought.He only blushed deeper and turned away from her. *Damn Trunks,you horny old hentai!Stop….just stop….*  
  
"Shut-up or I'll hog-tie you"he growled.Pan frowned.  
  
"Are you calling me a cow?Or a pig?"she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Neither,I'm just telling you to shut-up or I'll rope your mouth shut"  
  
"Next thing you know,there'll be a whip involved."Bra whispered to Marron. The two saiya-jin's heard the whisper and turned away from each other.  
  
"I don't think so"they said in unison. Everyone else in the room laughed. Except Mirai,who looked a little pissed off.  
  
"Okay Trunks….It's time for you to strip!"Bra cried.She pushed play on her little stereo and got out her trusty camcorder. "There's no way I'm missing this on film!"she said,laughing evilly.  
  
Trunks felt the sweat drip down his face.He was frozen.He just couldn't move!  
  
"I c-can't!"he squeaked. "I can't do it!Go for my hair!This is just too humiliating….."He flew up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.  
  
"Okay,pay up guys!"Goten said happily.He was the only one that had betted against Trunks.All the others had said that he would do it,the guy wasn't a coward…..usually.Mirai knew he wouldn't go through with it,but didn't want to burst everyone's bubble.  
  
"Oh man.I'm gonna kill him!"Pan cursed. "I bet fifty zeni on his sorry ass!" Bra just flipped her hair.Fifty Zeni was nothing.Five hundred Zeni was nothing.  
  
"Here Goten"she said,handing him the hundred zeni she had bet. "Buy yourself something nice"  
  
Goten jumped in the air as Uub and Marron handed him there twenty each.  
  
He had never held so much money in his hand-in his entire life.Usually because it was either spent on food or his girlfriends before he got a chance to do anything else with it.  
  
*Great!Now I can get that necklace Marron's had her eye on!*he thought gleefully.  
  
Mirai sighed and leant back in his chair.  
  
"I think he's feeling a little embarrassed right now."he said softly. "Not to mention hurt,angry and annoyed….." Everyone was silent.  
  
"Maybe one of us should go and apoligise….."Marron suggested. "It was kind of mean of us to use that dare….."  
  
Everybody in the room nodded and turned to Pan.  
  
"Why is everybody looking at me li-Ohhh no!Why me!?"  
  
"Because you were the only one who could get him to open up…….and because Goten can't understand all of his words."Uub said simply.Goten glared at the dark-skinned boy. Then he just shrugged.What's the use in denying the truth?  
  
"He's right,Pan-chan."Goten said. "Even though you could be a real brat he would always talk to you…..even when you were fourteen you could understand him better than I could…..can"  
  
Pan was silent for a long time. Wordlessly,she stood up and ascended the stairs.  
  
Trunks quickly rid himself of that….thing and flopped onto his bed.  
  
"Well Trunks,it's official. You're a coward."he said to himself. "So what's a little bit of stripping in front of friends?Nothing.But why does Pan have to be there?Damn,she changes everything."  
  
He jumped as he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"What do yo…." He was cut off as Pan threw the door open.  
  
"Aright.Tell me why you backed out of that."she ordered,sitting down on his bed.Trunks scowled.  
  
"Why do you care?"he said gruffly,turning his face away from her.He didn't notice as a brief look of pain crossed over her face.  
  
"Because,I'm your friend,and friends care about each other"she answered. *If only I was more than that Trunks,but you would never want me….I'm just a kid….*  
  
Trunks didn't answer,he just looked into her chocolate-brown eyes for a while.They seemed so deep-for an eighteen year old.She had been through so much in her life……But then hadn't he? He was there when the androids went crazy-and when Cell went around absorbing people left and right-sure,he was a baby then-but still…..He was there when that freak monster Buu blew up the earth-and him along with it……He was there when Gokuu was turned into a kid again,and they went off in that blasted hunk of junk his mother called a 'spaceship'……and when Super Seventeen arrived and went bezerk…. And when Bebi came and took control of his entire family…  
  
It was like they were meant to be,dammit!Why couldn't he just tell her!?  
  
*Because if I did…..She'd laugh in my face…. And then my life would come to an end.*  
  
"Yo,Trunks" Pan said,waving a hand in front of his face.Trunks snapped out of his daze and jumped.Well,he tried,but Pan was straddling him. He felt his face burn up…then his neck…then everything else on his body.She smiled when she got a reaction. "I thought you had zonked out with your eyes open."  
  
"W-what?"he stuttered.Pan laughed a little.  
  
"It was like you had blacked out or something.You just sat there,staring at me for a loooong time." *And it was great.*she added in her mind.  
  
"Oh,s-sorry,I was just thinking….."he said.Pan lied down next to him,and propped her head up on her hands,her elbows resting on his chest.  
  
"About what?Come on…you can tell me…."she egged. Trunks turned his face away from her's.  
  
"No,I can't……I can't because I'd die of humiliation….." *No Trunks,you'd die of rejection. Literally.* Pan frowned a little.  
  
"Okay….so,are you gonna answer my question?Why did you back out,it's not like you…..I bet Fifty Zeni that you'd go through with it….."  
  
"I just couldn't do it,okay?I'm sorry you didn't get your little peep show,Pan-chan…." Pan's frown deepened.  
  
" 'I just couldn't do it' isn't a valid answer."  
  
"You really wanna know?It's because….because…..it's because of you.There,are you happy now?"he growled.Pan looked down.  
  
"Why?It's not like I'd laugh….wait,yes-I would laugh…but….why me?It's just Pan,Trunks….You know,that little bratty kid who ran away four years ago….I'm sorry and everything,but I'm still the same….Accept that now I'm eighteen….and I'm not so short…."  
  
"It's because you're not a little girl anymore Pan.Your not that same kid I went up into space with…..It's because you're a woman…" Pan blushed and folded her arms over her chest. Trunks couldn't help but smile a little.She really didn't know that just made her cleavage all the more noticeable.  
  
"And?It's just a title….You're the President of Capsule corporation,and I don't treat you any differently than I would treat you if you weren't….So what's the biggie?I haven't changed."  
  
"Yeah you have.You've changed so damn much it's not funny anymore." Pan cocked her head to one side.Amusement in her dark eyes.  
  
"Oh,I see…..how so,Trunks?"she asked. Trunks averted her eyes and looked away.  
  
"Just….forget about it,okay?Good….now,I'm gonna go to sleep." Pan smiled and fluffed up a pillow.  
  
"Okay,goodnight Trunks."she said happily.  
  
Trunks turned and closed his eyes. Figuring she would go….Obviously, he was wrong.  
  
"Pan?Why are you still here?"he asked.Pan smiled,although he couldn't see it.  
  
"I'm trying to get some sleep.Now shut-up."she answered. A confused look crept over his face.Was he missing something?  
  
"Huh?"he questioned,turning to face her.  
  
"I'm sleeping in here.Hey,this bed is way more comfortable than sleeping on the floor with a lumpy pillow!"  
  
"WHAT!?Y-you can't sleep in here!"he cried. "It's just not right!No,Pan-get out." Pan stuck out her bottom lip,and looked up at him with big,puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Please Trunks?Pleeeeease?I don't snore!" Trunks face faulted.  
  
"I don't care about that!It's just…but….if Gohan found out,he'd kill me!" Pan smiled brightly.She knew she had won.  
  
"How would he find out?It's not like I'm gonna sleep with you or anything….wait….Hee hee!Technically,I am sleeping with you!" Trunks felt the blood rush to his face,once again…….Especially to his nose.He jumped off the bed and ran to his bathroom.  
  
*Damn Pan and her damned innocent view of the entire damn world…Sleeping with me…. if only…*he thought,trying to calm his bleeding nose.Unfortunately,the thought of sleeping with her was just fuel to the fire,and the stream of blood only increased.  
  
After a few minutes (okay….about half an hour),he came out of the bathroom- hoping that maybe getting excited over that thought had scared her away.Alas,she was still there.And what's more-she was curled up wearing one of his old t-shirts.  
  
Trunks wanted to yell at her,but she looked so peaceful sleeping there….  
  
And she looked so cute in his C.C T-shirt…..  
  
And her long silky legs were making a definite impression….  
  
He sighed and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"What am I going to do Pan….?"he asked her softly. "I can't be falling in love with you….I just can't…" Trunks hoped like hell that it was just his hormones going crazy and shook his head.  
  
*I haven't gotten any in a long time*he thought,sliding himself under the covers.  
  
He leaned over and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.Pan smiled softly and snuggled into his chest,only making him blush.  
  
"Trunks…."she murmured. His head snapped up.  
  
"Panny?"he asked,thinking maybe she had woken up. She didn't seem to hear him.  
  
"Don't leave me Trunks….."  
  
"I'd never leave you,Pan-chan" he whispered.  
  
"I don't want to be alone anymore…."  
  
"Neither do I." He leaned down further and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Neither do I…."  
  
Pan sighed contentedly,making Trunks blush again,her hot breath tingling his bare chest.  
  
*I don't think you'll be running away again,Panny.I'm never going to let you go.*he thought,drifting into sleep.  
  
  
  
^_^ I told you there would be major mush…hey-I am a girl!Anywayz,reviewwwwwwwwwww……….  
  
Please?If you don't,I'll get a love-sick Trunks onto you dammit! O.o;;;;  
  
~Ja ne!! 


	8. Bulma and big mouth

Right place,right time.  
  
Disclaimer: Duhhh…….  
  
Hi again people!Well,I'm sick today,so your actually getting a post on a weekday!How lucky for you!…..riiiiiight………..Hnn,I'd best be explaining sumthing-the two Trunks'es can only use telepathic speak when they are around each other,but they can still feel the emotions of the other like a feeling in the back of their mind.Okay?Okay…..ONWARD!! -----------------(  
  
*~~*8:Bulma ans her big mouth*~~*  
  
The four young adults (well….) sat in a circle in the large room.Another,the newest to join their little gang was removed from the rest of them.His long lavender hair hung over his face.He was depressed.  
  
And he didn't know why.  
  
"Hey,Trunks-I mean Mirai….no-Trunks…..wait….."Goten mumbled,confusing himself to no end.  
  
"What?"Mirai Trunks sighed.He didn't even know this guy,he had only met him a little over five hour ago.Already he was getting irritated.  
  
"Um…..chips?"he asked,handing the younger man a packet.Mirai nodded and forced a smile.  
  
"Thanks….Goten?"Goten nodded happily.  
  
"That's me,bro." Marron was watching the two with concern.They obviously weren't going to be very close,the Trunks of the alternate timeline was so serious…..Much more serious than the Trunks of the present.Which was a pretty hard thing to top.  
  
"Hey….it's been an hour,where's Pan?"Bra asked. "She can't still be talking to my baka oniichan…."  
  
"You never know.They haven't seen one another for such a long time.Maybe they're like…I dunno…catching up or something"Goten wondered.  
  
"Son Goten,that may have been one of the most intelligent things you have ever said."Bra mused.He glared at her,causing a laugh to erupt from the others.Except from the Time traveler.  
  
"What's eating you?You look majorly bummed."Uub asked.Mirai Trunks sighed in response.  
  
"Nothing."he murmured. How could he answer the guy when he didn't even know himself? "I think the jolt from the landing must have affected me some how."he lied. *Oh yeah,Trunks.I'm sure they'll believe that lame excuse* Everyone nodded in understanding,causing a large sweatdrop to roll down his head. "I-I'm kind of tired.I think I'd better get some sleep." Bra looked up at her 'brother'  
  
"You probably won't want to sleep down here with Goten's snoring (Goten:Hey!),so just take a room upstairs."she said.Trunks nodded and hauled his body off the couch.  
  
"Goodnight,everyone."he mumbled.The group of friends said their goodnight's as he walked slowly up the stairs.  
  
He looked to one side of the hallway and saw the room he had slept in when he was here,thirty years ago.It was a strange thought,considering he had only aged five years (A/N:Is that right?) since the last time he had slept in that room.He smiled a little.Despite the fact he had died and had to witness the death of his idol….and the near destruction of the earth-it had been….fun?  
  
How could he think that!It wasn't fun!But….he had been around people that cared for him.Of course,his mother had cared for him,but she was his mom….it was different.  
  
They were his friends.The first and last friend he had ever had in his own timeline was Gohan.Then he came to this timeline-and everything was so different!  
  
And now he was back.Back to having friends again.Somehow though,it seemed……wrong. It was like he was stealing the life of this Trunks,the one who belonged.  
  
He was an outsider.  
  
Mirai Trunks sighed again as he looked at the door. *Maybe that room is still free.*he thought.  
  
His hand reached for the doorknob and he turned it slowly.It creaked open and he peered inside.  
  
He felt a deep jolt of pain in his stomach at what he saw. *How could she?*What was he thinking? *How could she?She's not yours,Trunks.You don't even know the girl.If anyone,she deserves to be with this Trunks,not you.Your not even from this time.* he told himself.But he couldn't stop the pressure that was building up in his mind.It almost felt as if she had betrayed him…but how?She was just sleeping in the same bed as him,it didn't mean anything…..  
  
So why was she wearing his t-shirt?  
  
Mirai shook his head and closed the door.He walked down another hallway to his left,and threw open a door.Good.No-one was in there.  
  
He lay down on the bed and let a dreamless sleep wash over him.  
  
~~~~~~~~The next mornin'~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan woke up slowly,her mind groggy.She hadn't gotten her required nine hours sleep.  
  
Okay,so she didn't actually need that much sleep…..But still…She rolled over and her head hit something hard. *OW!What the hell!?*  
  
She looked over to see Trunks rubbing his head,wincing.He closed his eyes as he saw her perfect face closing in on his.  
  
"Pan?Dammit you got a hard head,girl."he groaned. "You know,that was very rude of you to just conveniently fall asleep on MY bed with one of MY t- shirts." She smiled and thwacked him upside the head.  
  
"Admit it,Trunks.You know you liked the idea of sleeping with me….."she teased.Trunks looked away,hoping she wouldn't see the blush that passed across his features. "Awwwww….Trunksipoo is all red!!I hope I didn't embarrass you,Trunksipoo!!" Trunks growled,but a small smirk passed across his lips.He leaned in toward her.He may as well have a little fun with this.  
  
"Your right,Panny-chan.I loved the idea of sleeping with you."he purred,in the lowest,most seductive tone he could muster.Pan scooted back to the edge of the huge bed (convenient,ne?),a look of shock aross her face. "In fact….I didn't mind at all the fact that you stole one of my t- shirts,inaded my private space and slept on MY side of the bed…."He leaned in even closer to her,making her almost fall of the bed.  
  
*What!?He-he likes me?Oh Dende….No,Pan,NO!!Stoppit!You know he's ust toying with you!*  
  
Suddenly,Pan began to sway and toppled backwards.Trunks laughed as she fell on the floor in a heap.  
  
"You make my life so much more enjoyable,Pan-chan."he said.  
  
From the ddorway,Bulma cocked her head to the side.  
  
"We can see,that-Trunks dear."she said. "But can I ask why our dear Pan was in your bed in the first place?" Trunks jumped.He slowly turned to face his mother ,who was smiling,holding a cup of coffee under her nose.  
  
"H-hi Mom…..Ummm….It's n-not what it looks like,okay?"he stuttered.Bulma's smile widened.  
  
"Whatever you say,honey."she said. "Pan,would you like some coffee?Trunks would probably wear you out-he's just full of energy." Pan blushed and shook her head.Trunks pulled the covers over his face,hoping that if he didn't see her-maybe,just maybe.She would go away.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Aahhh…Bulma,he's telling the truth."Pan said slowly. *It would be nice if he wasn't……AHHH!!NO!Not this crap again.*Vegeta peered in the doorway and smirked a little.  
  
"I see you took my advice,boy."he said,laughing a little.Trunks groaned from under the blankets.  
  
"WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING!!SHE JUST FELL ASLEEP ON MY BED,OKAY!?"he yelled.Bra stormed up the stairs and into his room,pushing past their parents.  
  
"Trunks you big baka!You woke me……PAN!?Oh my dear,sweet Dende!I KNEW IT!You guys like each other!"She started laughing.  
  
"Now,Bra.It's rude to just barge in on someone like tha-"Bulma started.  
  
"What's going on up here!?AHH!PAN!TRUNKS!AHHHHH!!!"Goten cried,covering his eyes. "Oh MAN Trunks,Gohan is going to KILL you!"  
  
"Goten we-"  
  
"Goten?"Marron asked,coming up the stairs with Uub. "What's all this noise?I've heard a lot of yelling and screaming and….Eeeeheee!!Pan-chan and Trunks!I knew that lap dance was leading up to something!"she squealed.Uub was just staring at them wide-eyed.Suddenly,he burst out laughing.  
  
"Bra was right!Mehehehe!!"he laughed,holding his stomach.Trunks pulled back the covers and looked at Pan for a few seconds.A wicked smile grew across his face.Pan smirked,as if in reply.  
  
"Okay,so you guys found us out."he said. "Pan,we may as well stop pretending now and just admit to them that we had wild,passionate sex alll night long" Everyone in the room blushed,except for Vegeta-who snorted.Pan sighed.  
  
"I guess your right,Trunksipoo."she said "Oh well,at least we don't have to lie anymore.I was getting tired of having to lie to them and send you dirty notes behind their backs.At least the phone sex was pretty good,huh?" Trunks nodded solemnly.Everyone,was just staring at them.Like they were aliens or something (wait a sec….)  
  
"Okay,now I know you guys are lying."Bulma sighed. "My son would never admit to having PHONE sex with a girl….He'd go all red in the face and start sweating like a pig."  
  
Vegeta snorted again and walked off-mumbling something about stupid brats and mating habits.  
  
"Sorry and everything,but you all jumped to that conclusion."Trunks stated. "We were just playing along,right Pan-chan?"  
  
"Right."she answered.  
  
"We're nothing but friends,right Panny?"  
  
"Right again,Trunks"  
  
"Cause you'd never like me,and I'd never like you because you're a little bratty tomboy who has no effect on me,whatsoever.Rig-/" He was cut short by an angry Pan who had smacked him upside the head again.  
  
"Bastard."she hissed.She jumped up and stomped out of the room.Trunks inwardly cursed himself *Idiot!Idiotidiotidiot!….but she couldn't have thought that I was telling the truth.Dammit!*  
  
Bulma watched her son carefully as Pan walked out.He looked like he was in a war with himself.  
  
"Better watch out,Trunks,you don't want to spoil your chances this soon"she chimed,walking off.  
  
Pan growled as she bumped into Mirai Trunks on the way to Bra's room.  
  
"Pan-san?Are you okay?"he asked.She realised that it wasn't his fault his other self was a real jerk.  
  
"No.You are such a prick!I mean-not you…but the other you!"she steamed.She almost felt like crying.Once again,he had hurt her so much….  
  
*It's your fault Pan!It was all your fault for getting your hopes up again!You stupid brat!*  
  
No.  
  
She would not cry.Not again.She hadn't cried since the day her Grandpa Goku had left…..  
  
"Oh…r-right…well,whatever he said…or done…I'm sure he didn't mean it."he stuttered.Why did her looking like that have so much of an effect on him!?She smiled sourly and looked up at him.  
  
"Thanks,but I think he did.You know what?It's kinda weird-but you look a lot better than him.Your hairs lighter and longer….and your taller." Mirai blushed and stuttered something in reply.Her sour smile turned to a genuine one and she raised her hand to his cheek. "You're younger and cuter too." She winked and continued on her track to Bra's room.  
  
Mirai watched her retreating form for a few seconds.He smiled all goofy- like and put his hand to his cheek . *I'm never washing my face again. *  
  
Pan smiled to herself as she walked into Bra's room.To her surprise,Bra was already in there.  
  
"BRA!?How the HFIL did you get here before me?"she squeaked,making her younger friend smirk.  
  
"I know this house very well…. there are many things you do not know about it…."she said mysteriously. Pan shivered.  
  
"Bra-chan,do me a favour-and never do that again,you give me the creeps."Pan said flatly.  
  
"Okay."Bra shrugged. "Sooo…..you want some clothes to knock my 'brother' of his feet,right?"  
  
"Yep…. Ah…no…. I need some clothes to wear 'cause mom had to take off before dad could escape her grip and kill Trunks last night.My clothes were in the car."  
  
"Excuses,excuses."Bra chimed,sounding very much like her mother. "Okay…I have a few thing's you can wear…."  
  
~~~~~Thirty minutes later~~~~~  
  
"Bra!There is no way in hell I am wearing this…this…CLOTH!" Pan raged. After about twenty minutes, Bra had finally got Pan into the outfit she had planned as soon as she came in.Some denim short's that were cut off and only went down to about ten inches above the knee…  
  
But that wasn't what our dear friend Pan was worried about.  
  
The top was a short halter neck that was a deep red color. It was very low cut,and it showed off a lot of cleavage.It was also a little tighter than need be.  
  
"Oh come on,Pan,it look's great on you!"Bra squealed.Pan glared at her.  
  
"I'm taking it off."she growled.  
  
"OH NO YOU ARE NOT,MISSY!"her friend shouted. "It took a lot of work to get you into that top and you are NOT going to take it off until the end of the day!Do you hear me!?" Pan covered her ears,cringing.Bra was waaaay too much like her mother for her own good.  
  
"Whoa…. Chill out Bra..I'll wear it,okay?Just don't yell like that!"Pan cried.  
  
"Yay!I knew you'd agree!Hey…."She turned as she sensed Mirai's ki going past her door.She opened it and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Come in here, Trunks-of-the-other-world,my oh-so-beloved brother,and tell our little Pan-chan just how great she looks!"  
  
Mirai Trunks felt his mouth dry out and his knees go weak. *Oh Dende…. why me?*he thought.He tried to mouth a few words,but his muscles didn't feel like moving right now.They seemed to be having too much fun tensing up in every area of his body.EVERYwhere in his body.  
  
"You look….very…nice"He managed to squeak out,after a few minutes.Pan blushed and smiled a little,she was having a hard time concentrating too.The smell of his still-damp-from-the-shower hair was almost driving her insane!  
  
"Thanks…hey,where'd Bra go?"she replied,looking around.There was no sign of the sneaky little blue-haired girl.Mirai still couldn't move.  
  
"I-I think…she left….a few minutes ago…."he said slowly.Pan nodded.Mirai Trunks noted the way her long dark hair brushed over her neck.Her bare,exposed….*NOOOO!!!STOP IT!!!* He had to mentally slap himself before he could get the thought of sinking his teeth into her pale flesh out of his head.  
  
Pan looked away as she felt her blood begin to bubble. *Why is he looking at me like that?Damn….he's a lot hotter than the other Trunks.He's younger too…and nicer…*  
  
"Well…uh…let's go down stairs and get some breakfast,huh?I bet everyones waiting for us…"she stuttered.She began to walk out.Mirai couldn't stop himself as he grabbed her hand.She blushed as she felt the warmth of his skin,and looked up at him. "Yeah?Don't tell me you've forgotten the way…" He shook his head. "Then what is it…?" He swallowed a lump in his throat,and began to sweat heavily.  
  
He had never been good with girls.  
  
"Well…..um…I know that…."  
  
"Spit it out,Trunks"she ordered.  
  
"IWASWONDERINGIFYOU'DGOOUTWITHME!"he blurted.Pan blinked in surprise.  
  
*He didn't just say what I think he did,did he?* Trunks squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"IMEANIKNOWIDON'TKNOWYOUERYWELLBUTIJUSTTHINKYOURREALLYPRETTYANDNICEAN-/" He was silenced when,once again,Pan kissed him.  
  
He smiled onto her lips and pushed his tongue through hers.  
  
Needless to say,Pan was a little shocked,but it didn't stop her sinking into him.They both sighed as they pulled away. "So is that a yes?" he asked. Pan only laughed.  
  
"Of course it is!"she cried,hugging him. *I don't believe it!I'm actually going out with Trunks!WOO-HOO!This is the best day EVER!*  
  
"Great!"he said happily.  
  
Already,he was feeling welcome.  
  
  
  
Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun!What will happen!?Will they tell eeryone else!?If they do,how will Trunks react?  
  
And what about Vegeta?  
  
And what about GOHAN!?  
  
All this (and more ^_^) in the next installment of Right place,right time!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(I need some self-esteem boostin')  
  
~Ja ne! 


	9. Just a few surprises

Right place,Right time.  
  
Disclaimer:Is this some new trend or something?  
  
Yo s'up?Hehehe,sorry,I've been playing Final Fantasy VIII too much…*huggles Zell*He ish so cool……  
  
*cough*Anyway-hi! ^_^ It's actually been kinda long since I updated….OoOoOohh a week….*grins* Okay,enough with all this sh*t….On with the story ------------------- l  
  
Warning:Once again,Trunks mouth goes for a trip in this one……..Okay,I'll leave y'all to read now ^.^  
  
"….blah….."=speech  
  
*….blah….*=thought  
  
^….blah….^=bonded/telepathy type speak.  
  
(….blah….)=me when I feel like interrupting your reading.(^_^)  
  
Mehehehehehe XD Okay,I'll stop it now.  
  
~~**9:Just a few surprises**~~  
  
The sun poured through the windows of the Briefs' mansion….All was well.The sun was shining.The birds were chirping.And as usual,the Prince of all Saiya-jin was just proving himself to be the ass that so many thought he was.  
  
"WOMAN!WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST!!?"Vegeta roared.Bulma glared at her mate,and stomped over to him.She thumped a plate down in front of him.  
  
"HERE VEGETA!Are you happy now!?"she yelled. "By DENDE I am getting SO sick of you and all of your DEMANDS!You are so very lucky that I haven't packed up and left you mister!" Vegeta snorted.  
  
"You can go if you want.It's not like I need you.The Saiya-jin no Ouji needs no-one."he said haughtily.Trunks rolled his eyes at his parents bickering.Every morning the same thing.  
  
*Oh well.At least they make day-to-day life a little more interesting.* He jumped as Bulma slapped a plate down in front of him.  
  
"Here,Trunks."she hissed. *Oh wait.Did I say interesting?I meant horrible*He watched his mother out of the corner of his eye as she went around the table,passing everyone plates mounded with food.Not exactly edible food,but food all the same.His eyes stopped on two empty seats across from him. *Pan and Mirai…..What are they doing?*Almost instantly,another voice popped up in his mind.  
  
*Are you sure you want to know?*it answered.He couldn't help a sigh escaping his lips. *Why is she having such a strange effect on me!?I've never felt this way about a woman before…..*  
  
*That would be because you've never loved anyone before,dumbass*  
  
*I don't love her……*  
  
*Oh yes you do,you can't lie to yourself,you know*  
  
*Oh yeah?Just watch me!*  
  
*Is that a challenge!?*  
  
"SHUT-UP!EVERYONE!JUST SHUT-UP!!"he screamed.Any small chatter that had been going on around the small table came to a complete stop.Even Vegeta looked confused,especially with a strip of bacon dangling out his mouth.Bulma was looking at her son like he was going crazy.  
  
"Trunks,dear,take a deep bre-/"  
  
^Woman^ Vegeta growled. ^Leave it alone.^  
  
^ Veggie,I think our son has finally cracked,and your telling me to leave it alone!?^  
  
Trunks growled in frustration and speared a piece of bacon. "Mom,Dad,you can stop talking about me now.I'm fine …..Just fucking peachy." He shoved it into his mouth. "And Goten,stop looking at me like I've gone off my nut…." Goten blushed a little and turned back to his food.Marron smiled at him apologetically.  
  
"Sorry,Trunks.You just scared us all for a moment there."she said.Trunks looked up at her for a second,crystal eyes cold.  
  
"Don't worry,I'm not gonna go berserk and try to blast everyone into the next dimension." he growled.Uub laughed nervously,he had been thinking that very thing.Trunks turned and glared at him for a second,then continued assaulting his bacon (^.^). *Although I wouldn't mind blasting YOUR sorry little ass all the way to HFIL…..I remember the way you looked at her last night.Pervert*  
  
Slowly,conversation began to build up again.Although the atmosphere was quite tense.  
  
^Veggie,what were you talking about?^Bulma asked through their bond.Vegeta glanced at her for a second.  
  
^You'll find out soon enough.The boy will tell you when he's ready.^ Bulma glared at him and shut off their mental connection with an unsatisfied grunt.  
  
Whatever conversation there had been,it died down again as soon as Pan and Mirai came down the stairs.They both looked very happy.How suspicious.  
  
"Hey.Where have you two been?"Bra asked slyly.Trunks was surprised at the soft growl that flowed from his chest when the two in question blushed and sat down.  
  
"Oh.Mirai was just giving me his opinion on this TOP you shoved me into."Pan said off-handedly.  
  
BEEP!Wrong answer Pan-chan.  
  
"Oh I see…..so there's nothing special going on between you?"his sister asked again.This made Mirai blush deeper-which made the Present Trunks growl louder.Pan laughed.Right away,everyone could tell how forced that laugh was.  
  
"No.W-whatever gave you that idea….Bra-chan?"she countered nervously.  
  
BEEP!Wrong again!  
  
"Oh,just the way he was drooling over you when I left the room…."Bra answered  
  
"AND the way his eyes are still giving you a once over" Goten added.  
  
"And ALSO the way how HIS hand is on YOUR knee."Marron finished.Pan and Mirai glanced at each other for a second,then he quickly pulled his hand away. Trunks felt the growl deepen.Everyone turned to him.  
  
"Trunks?You okay?Your growling."Pan said,trying to get the attention of herself and Mirai.He looked up from his meal once again and glared at her.  
  
"Fine."he growled.  
  
"Your…….still doing it."she pointed out.His glare turned to his other self.  
  
"Why don't you ask your little boyfriend over there.He knows."he spat.Mirai was doing his best to avoid the other Trunks' gaze. Trunks turned back down to his breakfast and looked at it in disgust.Suddenly,he didn't feel hungry any more (*gasps*). The growl in his chest came to a stop as he pushed back his chair and stood up,almost knocking Goten down. "If anyone needs me,I'll be in my room."he said angrily.He turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Whoa,I've heard that somewhere before." Bulma croaked.Why was he acting so strange?  
  
Trunks slammed his door,almost making it fall off it's hinges.He scowled and walked into his en' suite.He felt like he had to have a shower.It was a shower moment.Soothing,warm,beautiful,enticing…  
  
*DAMMIT!*he yelled in his mind. *How the hell can a thought about a shower turn into a thought about HER!?Trunks…this is wrong.VERY wrong.Although…I guess I wouldn't mind jumping into her…..NO!*He pulled on his hair and stomped over to the shower.He turned it on and began stripping.  
  
~~*20 minutes later*~~  
  
He sighed as he pulled the white t-shirt over his head.Throughout the entire thing,he had had one thing on his mind.Well,actually they were numerous thoughts about what he could do if he got this 'one thing' into the shower with him. *Damned hormones.I'm not a stupid girl-crazed teenager with sex on the mind….am I?*  
  
"Your certainly not the teenager part,but the rest fits."he answered himself. *Oh yay…..first I find myself attracted to my best friend's neice,and one of my most RESPECTED friends daughter…then another me shows up and snatches her away……and know I am having mental conversations with myself.*He shook his head and took a deep breath. *You are GOING downstairs…..you are NOT going to over-react to seeing that bastard with his arm around her,eyeing her up.* he said to himself.He took another breath and opened his door. *Downstairs.Downstairs.Downstairs.*he repeated to himself.As he got to about halfway down,he saw Mirai laughing with his arm around Pan.He turned and stomped back up. "I have half a mind to blow that bastard to Kingdom Come.DAMN HIM!.I'll kill him!As soon as I get him alone I will grab that stupid fucking sword of his and ram it down his fucking throat…then we'll see who's laughing." Vegeta smirked and leaned into the doorway of his son's room,patiently waiting for him to end his rant and notice someone was listening.  
  
"Had enough yet,Boy?"he asked.Trunks jumped and turned to his father,face hardened.  
  
"What do you want now"he growled.Vegeta couldn't stop his smirk widening.  
  
"I came to see if you had blown a hole in your own head yet."he answered. "So.My son.The Heir to the Saiya-jin throne is bonding to the brat of a third-class Saiya-jin's brat.How……interesting.."  
  
"If you don't have anything worth saying to me then fuck off.And take all that crap about Thrones and third class Saiyan's with you.I don't feel like listening to you and your bullshit." Vegeta's smirk disappeared and he scowled at his son.  
  
"Brat…."he warned.Trunks stopped in his pacing around the room and glared at his father.  
  
"What."he growled. "What now.Are you going to tell me that I'm not allowed to fall in love with a girl who comes from a 'low-class' family?Are you going to tell me that I shouldn't be bonding to a woman fourteen years younger than me,like you did last night?Well.Guess.What.Father." The smirk returned.  
  
"What?"Vegeta asked,voice drpping with venom.  
  
"I don't give a shit about what you think right now."Trunks growled. "I don't_care_if she's from a 'low-class' Saiya-jin family.I don't_care_that she is fourteen years younger than me.And quite frankly,I think you should cram that honourly Saiya-jin shit up your fucking ass and get the hell out of_my_room."he finished,pointing at the door.  
  
"Oh,I will,brat.But first I wanted to say one thing."Vegeta answered,strangely calm.  
  
"Go ahead.It's not like I'll be able to stop the Prince of all Saiya-jin and all his pig-headed arrogance"  
  
"Damn straight boy.The thing is,if you are bonding to her,you need her.I suggest you_get_her before anything tragic happens.The other brat obviously doesn't have such a strong bonding to her as you do……"He turned and walked down the stairs,leaving Trunks in a state of complete confusion.  
  
"DAD!WAIT!"he called,throwing himself out of his room after his father.  
  
"No can do,brat.You told me to get out.No-one can stop the Prince of all Saiya-jin and all his pig-headed arrogance.Right?" Vegeta answered with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Muahahahaha…….  
  
WHAT did the Veggie-head mean?  
  
WHAT will Trunks do?  
  
WILL I ever stop asking rhetorical questions that have strangely emphasised title words!?  
  
All this (and much,much more)in the next installment of PIIIIIIGS IIIIN SPAAAACE!!!  
  
J/k….my little sister is watching the muppets.*Shudders*  
  
~Ja ne 


	10. Let's take the Barbie car!!

Right place,Right time  
  
Hey y'all!!Okay,so like,one person reviewed that last chapter,but I really felt like getting this one out :P  
  
".blah." =speech *.blah.* =thought ^.blah.^ =telepathy/bonded type speech.  
  
~*~*10:Let's take the Barbie car!*~*~  
  
"COME ON TRUNKS!!"his sister's shrill voice yelled from downstairs.He sighed heavily and looked at himself in the mirror again. "I'm coming BRA!Just hold ON!"he yelled in reply.To any normal citizen of West Capital,or in fact,anyone on Earth,it wouldn't seem that this is the household of the powerful,rich and oh-so-perfect Briefs family. He shook his head and sighed again. How come his life seemed to have changed so much in the course of about Twelve Hours?He trudged down the stairs and banged into his other self who was just coming out of the kitchen. "Sorry."Mirai Trunks mumbled.Trunks of the Present made a strange noise that sounded like a hissy growl.Mirai dropped his head and walked over to Pan,who was sitting on one of the couches in the lounge.All they did was look at each other and they blushed.Trunks' eyebrow began to twitch violently at the sight.There was only one thought going through his head at that moment. *Kill,kill,kill,kill,kill,kill,kill..*He whacked himself on the head. *I can't kill him!She'd hate me..Then I'd have no chance whatsoever..* Marron and Goten looked at each other worriedly for a second. "Trunks..?Are you okay?"his best friend questioned.Trunks forced a smile. "Yeah Goten.I'm fine.."he answered quietly.Goten nodded slowly. "Whatever you say,man."he said,not believing a word.Marron smiled at him for a moment,then pulled him into the kitchen. "Trunks..what's going on?"she asked. "If Goten can see something's wrong with you,then there must be.." Trunks turned his head away from the blonde woman. "No,Marron.Really,I'm fine,okay?Just drop it."he mumbled.A frown appeared across her usually delicate and calm face. "It has something to do with Pan,doesn't it?" He looked into her eyes for a second. "Yes."he answered,his face turning a light shade of red.She sighed and began to play with one of her pigtails. "She really liked you when she was little Trunks." "I know.But she was fourteen then..." "I think she still likes you.." "If she did then she wouldn't be hanging off_his_every word."he said coldly.The tone in his voice indicated that their little conversation was over.He walked out of the kitchen and to the back door,that went down into the garage. "Is anyone coming?" The six other's followed him down. "Oooooh!!Can we take the Barbie Pink car!?"Bra said excitedly. "NO!The red Dodge!"Goten countered.They glared at each other for a few seconds. "Guys,there's seven of us.."Uub pointed out. "Oh,but that's okay,Uubie!I can sit on your lap!"Bra exclaimed,making the dark boy blush. "Mmmm,hey,and Marron..y'know,like,if you want.you could.ah.sit on my lap.to like,save space!"Goten stuttered nervously.Marron smiled and shrugged. "Okay,whatever."she answered,trying not to sound too excited at the prospect.*I've gotta play hard to get.or he'll loose interest..* "What about this one."Pan murmured,running her hand along the dark blue hood of the Corvette. "That one would be best."Trunks agreed.She smiled at him.He only looked away and walked around to the driver's side. "Come on,get in everyone.." They obeyed,you don't wanna get on Trunks' bad side when he's not in a good mood.Goten,Mirai Trunks,and Uub sat along the back.Marron and Bra on their respective partners laps.Bra looked perfectly comfortable,although Marron looked a little embarrassed.  
  
Pan sat in the front,next to Trunks. "This is a really cool car,Trunks"she said. "Thanks."he grunted in reply.He fired up the engine and they took off.  
  
~**37 minutes later**~  
  
Thanks to Bra,the ride hadn't been a quiet one.She wouldn't quit whining until Trunks turned the radio on.And then one of her three dozen 'favourite song's came on.So they turned it up.And then another came on.Then another and another.. They pulled into the car park of the huge Amusement Park and jumped out.Marron seemed to be giggling at something Goten had said,and he was blushing.Trunks almost barfed at the looks his sister and that little Pervert were giving each other. The large group walked up to the ticket booth.The woman who was working there almost fainted at the sight of Trunks walking up to get their ticket's. "M-Mister B-Briefs!!"she stuttered. "Wow!I can't believe it!" Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Believe it."he said simply. "Okay..can I have six ticket's please?"He motioned to the group of what looked like teenagers behind him. "Umm..Sir?There's seven of you.."she said,still wondering if she was dreaming.He scowled. "Oh.Yes.Seven."he growled.Mirai Trunks stepped back a little. "It's all right,I can-/"he started. "Don't worry about it."Trunks said sharply.He handed her a wad of bills that made the woman's eyes bulge out. "Here.Keep the change." The group walked in and Goten started getting all hyper-like. "Yatta!I can't wait to go on all the rides!"he shouted,jumping in the air like a little kid.Marron shoved her elbow into his gut. "Goten.your attracting too much attention.."she warned.He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.Almost immediately,the group of 'adults' (:P) were confronted by a reporter and her camera crew.She bounded up to Trunks and smiled.Her smile was so manufactured.. "Why,Mr. Briefs!"she said happily, motioning for the camera to get a close- up of him. "I see you and your young friends are here at the Grand Opening of Jolly land as well!"Her eyes fell on Pan. "And is this Miss Son!?Our Champion's Granddaughter!?" Pan blushed and nodded slowly. "That's me."she murmured. "Ah!We always knew the Briefs and the Satan's had close connections!This just proves it!" She then looked over to Mirai,and her face screwed up in confusion. "Mr.Briefs?Has Capsule Corporation finally achieved cloning!?" Trunks felt a huge sweatdrop roll down his forehead.He held up his hand's. "No,no.uh..this is my..cousin!Um.his name is..SPEEDOS!Yeah,Speedos!!"he laughed nervously.Mirai Truns looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The reporter looked like she was about to burst into hysterical laughter. "Speedos,you say?Well.that just carries on with your family's tradition..I never knew Mrs. Bulma Brief's had a brother or sister.." "Uh...Distant cousin..My Grandfather's sister...was his Grandmother...yeah.that's it."Trunks murmured.The reporter nodded. "I see!So your visiting from out of town,then!?"she asked.Mirai looked at Trunks,then back at the Reporter. "I guess you could say that.."he said quietly.The reporter nodded again. "AND Miss Bra too!This is quite a gathering!"she said excitedly.Bra smirked as the cameraman zoomed in for a close up of her face.She flipped her shoulder length aqua hair over her shoulder. "Yeah,we thought we'd all get together and come here for Jolly Land's opening.It would just be a great idea for all of us to get together again!This is Great Saiyaman's brother..."she motioned towards Goten,who whacked himself in the head.The reporter gasped. "And this is the daughter of the lady who beat Hercule at the World Tournament about Twenty three years ago!" She pointed at Marron. "But Miss.Briefs.Hercule has never lost a match.."The Reporter said.Bra smiled evilly. "Well,she was supposed to-/" "BRA!"Trunks said loudly.Everyone jumped,and the camera swung back to Trunks.He blushed and pulled on his sister's arm. "Come on guy's..gotta get to the lines before they get too long.right?" He smiled through gritted teeth.They all nodded in agreement,apart from Bra,who seemed adamant that the world should know the truth..  
  
  
  
Pan smiled as she entered her home. The home she hadn't entered in what seemed like ages.In truth,it was about nine months. "Hey MOM!DAD!I'm back!"she said happily.Gohan smiled at his daughter over a cup of coffee and a huge book.Videl poked her head around the corner,from the kitchen. "Hey honey."they said in unison.Pan laughed a little. "Do you want me to help you with your stuff?"Gohan asked. "Did you fly here with it all!?" Pan smrked a little. "I did,but not by myself.Mirai helped me!"She dragged him in to the modest home and smiled brightly at her father.Mirai Trunks smiled shyly and looked down at his feet. "Hello Gohan-san..."he murmured,holding half a dozen bags.Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Hi Mirai,what are you doing here?"he asked.Mirai blushed a little and looked over at Pan. "I didn't think Pan-san should carry everything by herself..."he said quietly.Pan rolled her eyes. "I told him I could but-/" "Pan,you know you wouldn't be able to carry all that_completely_by yourself."Videl said.Her daughter grinned sheepishly. "I tried a few times,but...Oh well!Doesn't matter now,right?Everythings here.."she mumbled.Gohan nodded and smiled at Mirai. "I hope my daughter isn't ordering you around,Mirai."he said. "She's only known you for a few hours." "DAD!"Pan cried,hands on hips. "I wouldn't do.." "No,Pan-san wouldn't do that." They looked at each other and blushed, realizing that they had said the same thing at the same time.Gohan and Videl shared a small laugh. "Come on Mirai..."Pan said,pulling on his arm,glaring at her father. "My room's upstairs.." The two walked up the stairs. Gohan turned to his wife and smiled. "I have a strange feeling that those two like each other,honey."he said quietly.Videl surpressed a giggle and nodded. Upstairs,Pan and Mirai Trunks dumped the bags on her bed.He looked around her room. *She's so different from any girl I've ever met..*he thought.His eyes fell on a picture of the 'Great Saiyamen.' "Is this a T.V show here,Pan-san?"he asked,leaning in to get a better look at it.She laughed and shook her head. "No,that's my Mom and Dad.."she answered.His eyes widened in shock. "No!That can't be Gohan-san and your mother!"he said loudly.She winked. "Wanna bet?"she asked,nudging him in the side.He looked at her for a second and then shook his head. "No.I believe you."he said simply.He smiled warmly at her. "It's just this timeline is so different from mine.." She nodded and took his hand in hers. "Mmmm...Mirai,do you,I dunno,like wanna stay with us for dinner or something?"she asked shyly.His smile widened and he blushed. "Okay.I-if your Mom and Dad say it's okay.." She smirked and stuck her head out of the door. "DAAAAAAAAD!?"she cried.Gohan almost fell from his chair.He caught his balance and looked up the stairs to his daughter. "What is it Pan-chan?"he asked,knowing she was wanting something.She was using THAT voice,just like she used to when she was little.He couldn't help but smile at some of the memories that voice brang to him. "Can Mirai stay for dinner tonight!?Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!?" Mirai smiled to himself and peeked his head around the door. Gohan thought for a moment. "You'd better ask your mother,she's the one who's cooking tonight..Cooking for another Saiya-jin is a big ask..."he said.Pan nodded and jumped over the banister.She ran into the kitchen. "Mama.."she began.Videl cringed. "No."she answered,before her daughter could even finish. "But I haven't." "No." "MOM!I was gonna ask if Mirai could stay for dinner!"Pan cried.Videl blinked. "Oh.Of course he can."she answered.She nudged her daughter with her elbow. "Am I right in saying that I see something between you?"she asked,raising an eyebrow.Pan smiled a little. "Maybe."she answered simply.She ran back up the stairs and into her room.She nodded to him and he grinned. "That's great."he said happily. *Wow.I can't remember the last time I went to someone else's place for dinner..* Gohan looked up as there was a knock on the door.He got up out of his chair and walked to it. Chi-chi could barely contain her giggles as she jumped out of her youngest son's arms.He had insisted on flying them there,at least that way,the food could start getting cooked a lot earlier. "Mom!Goten!What are you guy's doing here...oh wait.I invited you for dinner,didn't I?"Gohan mumbled.Chi-chi nodded and pushed past her eldest son. "Videl!I've come to help with dinner!"she yelled.Videl smiled at her mother in law. "Hi,Chi-chi..I didn't even know you two were coming around!" Chi-chi smiled. "Blame your husband for that."she said.Gohan frowned and turned to Goten. "Oh,Mirai's staying for dinner too..He and Pan are upstairs."he said.Goten couldn't hide the smile on his face. "Wow big brother,you don't trust Trunks but you trust Mirai with her?"he asked innocently. "That doesn't sound very fair to me." Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me something,Goten?" The younger man smiled angelically. "Only that they seemed pretty close at Trunks' house this morning.Y'know holding hands,smiling a lot. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.." Gohan looked kind of shocked,but a small smile came across his face. "Oh..well,that's good."he walked to join his mother and wife in the kitchen.Goten looked at his brother with wide eyes,dumbfounded. *Whoa..he must really like Mirai.he never trusted guys around Pan..*he thought. Goten began to walk up the stair's to his niece's room.He smirked and leaned on the doorframe when he saw the two caught in a kiss. *At least he's not groping her or anything* One of his hand's lay on her hip and the other was gently holding up her chin.Goten cleared his throat. "Oh,sorry.Am I interrupting something?"he asked innocently.They jumped apart,both blushing fiercely. "U-uncle T-ten..you s-scared me..."Pan said breathlessly. "Did I scare you because you thought I was Gohan?"he answered.Pan let her head drop. "Yup."she said meekly.Goten laughed. "Oh,I wouldn't worry anyway.I already told him about you two!"he said. "You did WHAT!?"Pan roared.She jumped up to throttle him. "Ji-chan!HOW COULD YOU!?" He began to laugh again. "Settle down,Pan-chan.He think's it's good." Pan stopped in her attempt to strangle her uncle and blinked. "He did?"she asked.Mirai breathed a sigh of relief.He knew exactly what happened when Gohan got angry.Goten nodded. "Mmhm."he mumbled. "Say,got anything to eat up here?Dinner isn't gonna be ready for a while." At once,the three Saiya-jin stomach's growled.  
  
  
  
Yeah,kinda stupid place to end this chapter,but I didn't want to write any longer :P REVIEW GUY'S!!I need word's of encouragement!!Oh yes,and I do know it's an incredibly stupid title,but I couldn't really think of anything else...  
  
~Ja 


	11. Don't do this to me

Right place,right time  
  
Hi y'all!!! ^^ Two chapters at once,you dudes are so lucky...It's only coz I wrote 10 when FF.Net was down and then I kinda forgot..SO I thought I'd write up another just top keep y'all happy ... Note:This chapter takes place about 6 months after the last.  
  
".blah." =speech *.blah.* =thought ^.blah.^ =bonded/telepathy type speech  
  
~**#11:Don't do this to me#**~  
  
Pan thrust her energy out behind her,just to speed up her flight.She rubbed her eyes fiercely with the back of her sleeve,trying in vain to make the tears stop. She hated crying. And she was crying over such a stupid thing..  
  
**Flashback** Mirai Trunks leaned over on the couch and pushed her soft midnight hair out of her eyes.He smiled. "Your so beautiful Pan.."he said quietly.She felt a soft blush spread itself across her cheeks. "Thanks"she mumbled,smiling lightly.He leaned over further and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.He cautiously slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss.She giggled slightly as his hand crept down her back and gave her butt a firm squeeze.They both pulled away blushing.He tilted his head to the side,letting his long,lavender hair spill over his shoulder.Pan watched as his face grew serious and he swallowed thickly.His eyes closed and he took her hand,pulling it up to his lips. "Pan...I...love you.."he said softly,pressing a kiss to her slim hand.Her eyes widened in shock. "W-what?"she stuttered,not believing her own ears.His eyes fluttered open. "I love you."he repeated,this time more firmly. "Oh.."she said weakly. His eyebrows grew together in concern. "You do love me..don't you?"he asked,suddenly afraid of the answer.Pan felt her head drop. *Do I..love him.?I.don't know...I do know that I still love Trunks...But it's not the same.They're not the same..* She looked back up to see him hovering a few inches above her face. His eyes went hard when he saw the look of confusion and sadness written across her face. "You don't,do you?"he said coldly.He sighed and sat down on a chair across from her,letting his eyelids drop.By the time he had opened them,she was nowhere in sight. **** "He was so angry with me..."she whispered to herself. "But I don't blame him...I'm so selfish." She shook her head,making her hair fly about in all directions. *I have to talk to him.He was the one who helped me sort out all my problems when I was younger..DAMN HIM!!Now he's the source of my problem!*She felt fresh tears coming to her eyes,and cursed herself. *But.but I just can't go talk to anyone else..Bra wouldn't understand...Neither would Goten.And I'm not close enough to Marron or Uub..There's no way in HFIL I would got talk to either of my parents...And DEFINITELY not Bulma or Veggie...*She sighed heavily *Why does everything always have to be so damn difficult!?*  
  
Trunks sighed as he signed another paper.It was almost automatic.He wasn't as work-orientated as he was when Pan was in Slansak,but only because he could look forward to seeing her beautiful face every second afternoon..Even if it was usually pressed up against that little treacherous bastards lips.He growled subconsciously ,just like he always did when he thought of the two of them together;smiling at each other,holding hands,kissing...He shuddered when he thought of anything more than that.He shuddered when he thought of any man but himself getting_that_from her. Was he the only one that saw it as wrong about those two being together?Gohan likes it,his mother likes it..No,she loves it...Otherwise she wouldn't keep throwing it in his face every time anyone bought up the subject of 'Pan'...He vaguely remembered Bulma saying something along the lines of: 'Well,I'm glad they're together.At least this way I know I'll get Grandchildren.Because I'm never going to get them from 'someone'..'She seemed to be looking pointedly at him when she had said that.She obviously didn't realise how much it stung when she said things like that about himHis father did,and would usually shoot his mate a sharp look,probably telling her to keep her gigantic trap shut. *How ironic* Trunks thought bitterly,tapping his pencil on the side of his head *It takes almost thirty-three years to get my father to notice me.And when he does,it's all because he realises that I'm in love..Maybe if I had fallen in love before,he might have became the loving,doting father mom always wanted him to be.* He smiled sadly and shook his head. *No way..no way in HFIL.* He tilted his head to the side to look up at the clock. 7.27 pm.. *So that means just over half an hour until I can get out of here..I wonder if my angel's coming over?* He blushed a little *MY angel?She's no more mine then she is Uub's..* He shook his head and ran a hand through his short lavender locks. He jumped in surprise when he heard a soft tapping at his window.A goofy smile spread across his face even before he turned his head.There was only one person who ever came tapping on his office window.He stood out of his chair and walked to unlock it.A look of momentary apprehension spread across Pan's wet face as he flung it open. "Hey Pan come...Pan?By Dende have you been crying!?" he said,quite shocked.Pan glared at him for a few second before stepping in to his office. "Always one to state the obvious,aren't you Einstein?"she said venomously.He winced and motioned for her to sit on his office couch. "Do you want me to put on some coffee or something?"he asked gently. She sat down and nodded,making sure to keep her face covered by her long ebony hair.He gazed at her for a moment before walking over to a small desk by one end of the couch,and flicked the jug on.He sat down next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder,making her flinch. "Are you going to tell me what's got you so upset?"he asked,pushing the hair away from her face.Her eyes narrowed,though she was looking at her lap. "I'm not upset."she snapped.Trunks sighed,and suddenly Pan shuddered. *They seem so much alike...but how come..?* "Pan."he said firmly "You obviously_are_upset,because if you weren't-you wouldn't be sitting in my office with tears in your eyes and looking as if you could blast someone into the next dimension." *So much alike..* she repeated in her mind. "So_now_are you going to tell me what's happened?"he asked quietly. "Pan- chan.You know you can tell me anyhting...right?" She nodded slowly and looked up at him. "Yeah,Trunks,I know."she said softly.She took in a deep breath and began to explain to him what had gone on a few hours earlier.  
  
By the time she had finished,she was in tears again,her face pressed to Trunks' chest.She felt so safe with his arms wrapped around her.There was a long silence,in which Trunks seemed to be turning over the story in his head. *So.. He finally told her...*he thought. *But does she..?* "Pan,do you love him?"he asked.Pan sniffed and looked up at him,up into those crystalline blue eyes,those eyes that seemed to reach so far into his soul,his soul that was so understanding.. "I don't.. I..I think.."she mumbled,then her head fell back onto his chest. "No." He nodded in understanding and his arms tightened around her small body. "It's not like you have to love him,Pan-chan."he said,struggling with the words.It was so weird.This was pretty much himself he was talking about. "You shouldn't feel that it's your fault.. It's not.It's your choice if you love someone or not..." He thought about his own words and seemed confused by them. He suddenly shook his head. "No.No,I'm wrong.." Pan flinched on his lap and looked back up at him. "So you do think I'm a selfish bitch,Trunks?"she asked,voice wavering.His eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "NO!No,of course not!I mean.You don't choose if you love someone.really." he answered,staring down at her. "Love kind of chooses you."he blushed. "Sounds corny,I know.But it seems to be true,don't you think?" She smiled sourly, thinking of the way that cursed l-word had affected her in the last five or so years of her life.Pan nodded her head in silent agreement. "You ever been in love,Trunks?"she asked,resting her head on his hard chest again.He smiled and closed his eyes. "Yeah.Once."he answered,starting to stroke her hair. "Hn.What was she like?" His smile widened and his free hand subconsciously moved to her back,where it began to run up and down her spine. "She is.."he cleared his throat "Was-the most beautiful creature I had ever seen,Pan-chan.Her smile could light up a room in an instant.And you can't help but feel calm when she's around.She was so kind too,although she does- didn't like to show it too much...And she had one hell of a wicked sense of humour..But she could be so naïve and innocent sometimes..." He snorted in spite of himself "The stupid thing was,my father realised I was in love with her before I did...All that time I wasted denying my feelings for her- I swear Pan,she was right under my nose for years and I never really noticed her."He fell silent,but continued to caress her back. "She sounds really nice Trunks."Pan said softly,shivering because of the way he was touching her. It was so amazingly gentle. "She was more than nice.She was perfect."he breathed,staring down at her again.Or rather,staring down at the soft,pale skin that covered her neck.His eyes closed and as much as he tried to stop himself,he could feel his lip's brushing against her neck.He tried to force himself to stop,but his body wasn't listening.Pan's eyes rolled into her head when she felt the sensation.She suddenly felt teeth being grazed along her neck and moaned slightly.Trunks smirked and brought his lips up to her's,where they fell into a passionate kiss.The intensity of it was making both their head's swim.Trunks was dimly aware of the small voice inside his mind yelling at him to stop ,but he couldn't.Not now.Not with being so close to her.Her sweet tongue mingling with his own,the Strawberry scent in her hair,her soft fingertips running along his body.It was too much to give up now. He not-too-gently pushed her back so he was lying along her body.The voice in his head was slowly getting louder,as his hand started to reach up to her chest.His eyes opened slowly.Why did he feel so drowsy? Why was there another pair of lips on his? And WHY was he feeling up PAN!? He suddenly jerked back and looked down at her in confusion.One minute they were talking and the next..Okay,so it was only the first part of his greatest fantasy.But it was so wrong!It was like he was taking advantage of her while she's vulnerable!He groaned and yanked on his hair. Pan blinked and looked over at him in confusion.What had just happened?Did he just..kiss her? She sat up and leaned over to him. "Tr-Trunks?"she asked.There was no reply,he seemed to be caught up in his on little world.She ran her hand along his cheek bone.That seemed to make him take notice.His eyes re-focused and he let out a long shuddering breath.Like he hadn't breathed in a while. "Pan.."he whispered sadly.She didn't catch on to the wavering note in his voice and pulled herself onto his lap.She tilted her head up and pressed herself against him.Trunks felt his heart racing again,and that aching need in his groin was growing more pronounced by the second.He felt his eyelids dropping again and his head going down to meet her's *NO!!!!* his mind screamed.His eyes fluttered open and he forced his head away. "Pan.please.You can't.I don't..Don't do this to me.." Pan puled herself off him and stood up abruptly,almost falling over in her haste. "Trunks."she said again,her voice emotionless.The look in her eyes empty as she gazed down at him. "I'm sorry,Pan.Your vulnerable..I can't let myself..This should never have happened.I think you'd better go now."he murmured,his head lowered in shame.She felt the tears return to her eyes as she turned away from him.She ran back to the open window and jumped out,leaving his office far behind.  
  
Gohan paced around his living room anxiously,waiting for his daughter to return.It was almost 3 in the morning,and it wan't like Pan to be out this late and not call.There was quite a gathering in the small room.Bra,Marron,Goten and Uub were sitting in one corner,all wondering where the hell their friend (and in Goten's case;neice) had gotten to.Juuhachi was trying to calm Videl,and Chi-Chi was sitting quietly in an armchair.Mirai was there also,zoned out from the rest of the chatter. "It isn't like her to just disappear without telling at least_one_of us"Gohan burbled. "Oh boy,when that girl gets home she is going to get one hell of an earful from me!!" Mirai sunk back into the wall, wishing it would just swallow him up. There was a huge release of energy outside the door and Gohan ran to open it.He saw Bulma jump down out of her son's arms and rush inside. "Bulma!Have you seen Pan!?"Videl almost-yelled.Bulma shook her head. "No,Videl,but Trunks here has something the rest of you ought to know.."she answered,dragging a reluctant Trunks inside.He swallowed thickly and looked around at everyone in the room. "Trunks?"Gohan asked "Please,if you know anything about where my daughter is,you have to tell me." Trunks let his head drop. "I don't really know where she is now..but..." "Spit it out,kid."Videl said hotly.He nodded slowly. "Um...at about seven thirty..Pan came to my office...She was.."He looked up at Mirai and glared. "Upset.She told me what had happened..." "AND!?" Gohan cried "Trunks,your not making a whole lot of sense here!" "And..And she asked me if I had ever been in love with anyone...And I-I kissed her.." He ran a hand through his hair and kept his eyes on the ground.He couldn't bear it to look at anyone.But he could feel everyones eyes on him.He let his eyelids drop and he slumped into the doorway.Suddenly he felt a very strong ki above him and a fist slamming into his jaw.He didn't bother to defend himself as he felt another fist pounding into his stomach.He opened his eyes slowly,expecting to see the face of an angry,over-protective father leering at him.Instead he found a pair of identical blue eyes glaring at him. "I can't believe you took advantage of her like that!"Mirai screamed,lavender hair flicking into gold. Trunks' eyes narrowed. "You have no right to say that!"he yelled back. "YOU were the reason she was so upset in the first place you BASTARD!!"He threw an equally powerful punch to his counterparts jaw. "Stop it,you two."Gohan cried. "This is no time to be fighting like kids!" He stood in between them and sighed. "I'm not to happy about what he did either,Mirai-but right now we-/" "The quickest way to get your brat back,brat-is to let them fight each other."a haughty voice said from outside. "Vegeta?When did you get he-/"Bulma started. "What do you mean,Vegeta!?" Videl demanded.The Saiya-jin Prince glared at her. "Don't order me like that,woman."he sneered,making his way into the house.Gohan sighed agitatedly. "Vegeta,please,just tell us what you mean!"he said hotly.Vegeta snorted. "Fine.If you let these two duke it out,brat,your brat will eventually turn up and choose the one that she wants-/" "Your not making any sense,Vegeta."Goten interrupted. "Yeah,daddy.What are you going on about?"Bra asked.Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Do any of you think that those two-/"he pointed to the two Trunks still glaring daggers at each other "Would be acting like this if they both didn't want her as their mate?And with the way_my_brat says she took off,she's obiously got the same feelings for one of them..." Gohan looked at each of the Trunks in turn and shook his head. "So_both_of you are in_love_with_my_daughter?"he asked weakly.Mirai nodded instantly,but it took a little longer for the other Trunks to admit his feelings. "Vegeta,you had better hope like hell this works...Because if it doesn't.." Without waiting for another word to be said,the two Trunks' took off out the door and into the air.  
  
Wow,mah fingers are so sore!!Damn that was a long chapter,and one of my better ones too...And if your thinking that the last chappie is coming up,you'd be right.I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing..But anyway- please,Please,PLEASE review this!!  
  
~Ja ne 


End file.
